


Siete minutos en el paraíso

by MayCastelar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Abandono, Amenaza, Amigos, Arte - Freeform, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky - Freeform, Bullying, Cicatrices, Conflictos internos, Doble personalidad, Dobles identidas, Drogas, F/M, Ilegal, Juegos, M/M, Pasado, Punk, Rechazo, Rivalidades, Suicidio, Top Steve Rogers, Venganza, Violencia, Whatsapp, abuso sexual, acoso, adicciones, alcoholismo, armas, chantaje, complejos, homofobia, jerk, llaveros, policia, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCastelar/pseuds/MayCastelar
Summary: Siete minutos en el paraíso.Las reglas siempre han sido las mismas, un chico y una chica son encerrados en un armario por siete largos como cortos minutos, son libres de hacer lo que quieran.James no quiso jugar aquella vez... ellos si quisieron que lo hiciera.Y aunque se negó fue obligado a entrar, más de una persona lo encarceló allí. Iba a recordar esos minutos el resto de su vida. Eran más fuertes físicamente pero su fortaleza emocional podía soportar cada segundo de su encierro.Los años transcurrieron, se disculparon por lo que hicieron cada uno con él, pero el daño era irreparable. La primavera y el otoño cayeron bajo la nieve tempestuosa del invierno.





	1. Identidad Falsa

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Hice una modificación con respecto a la edad de James, no le falta 1 mes para su mayoría de edad sino 1 año, había olvidado revisar este capítulo y editar esa palabra antes de subirlo, pido disculpas u.u  
> Sin más, leed con confianza, el factor de su edad es muy importante en la historia, por eso tenía que llevar esa edición n-n

Cuatro años más tarde.  
Bucarest. Rumania.  
05:56

El castaño se encontraba sentado frente a su portátil viendo desinteresadamente el reproductor multimedia. Sus auriculares conectados al aparato, él ligeramente recargado de la pared. Miró hacia la ventana, se apreciaban los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, el reloj no mentía, esa era su tercera noche consecutiva en insomnio. No era de extrañar, así era desde aquel día. Pausó la música, se levantó dejando la laptop en la cama y agarró su móvil caminando al baño de su alcoba. Dejó la franela a medio camino y siguió hasta ingresar, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y suspiró, mojó los labios con su lengua y deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil. Tenía varios mensajes y whatsapp, una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz.

Abrió la mensajería, todos eran de Wanda, nada relevante en realidad, apenas diciéndole que recordara el vuelo de medio día. Exhaló, estrujó uno de sus ojos siguiendo con los whatsapp, allí hizo una pequeña pausa.

“Hola Bucky”

Su semblante se mantuvo, tan silencioso, tan frío, tan indiferente. El número era desconocido pero intuía quien podía haber sido. Recordaba a un pequeño enclenque cuatro años mayor que él que parecía menor e incluso treinta centímetros más bajo de estatura. Cabello rubio, una bandita en el tabique, anteojos e incluso brackets. Lo conocido como un nerd pero “Bucky” lo veía como un hermano menor, o por lo menos hasta que supo que por su culpa ocurrió su cárcel en el closet. Desde aquel momento su voz desapareció, nadie le oyó más ni le vio sonreír. James era como una estatua viviente, andaba por deber y actuaba por instinto. Todo hecho en un pacto de silencio.

Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, pensó en responderle pero en cambio a eso eliminó el mensaje, bloqueó el numero incluso y dejó el móvil en la encimera deshaciéndose de las últimas prendas. Ingresó desnudo a la ducha, giró la manilla dejando el agua helada caer en su piel, igualmente fría. Su pálida tez, sus ojos sin vida, apoyó las palmas de la cerámica, cerró los párpados cuando las gotas saladas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, disfrazándose con las de la regadera. Aun dolía recordar. La impotencia de unos minutos que se hicieron dos horas de horror. Voces. Manos. El aliento olor a licor. La rudeza. La ropa rasgada... la piel lastimada.

06:24  
Barnes comía tostadas con mermelada, veía a ningún punto en específico. Escuchó el timbre sonar varias veces pero no se molestó en levantarse. Terminó el desayuno, sacudió sus manos y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Tomó el pomo, lo giró y abrió. Afuera no había más que el periódico frente a su puerta y un muchacho alto de hombros anchos que caminaba hacia las escaleras, tal vez el repartidor nuevo. Recogió la prensa y regresó adentro de su pequeño apartamento. Cerró su puerta, dejó el periódico en el sofá para irse directamente a su alcoba.

Recorrió el corredor recordándose las risas con el pequeño de cabello rubio que atendía al nombre Steve pero él le decía Stevie, a veces enano y otras cuando nadie los oía lo llamaba Punk. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo al mundo real, ese mensaje le trajo recuerdos de un pasado que se negaba a ver como legitimo, aquel chiquillo fue un maldito bastardo al haberlo dejado solo en un momento así y ni siquiera haber llamado a alguien que lo ayudase.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, como si de pronto el dolor de días volviera, como si la agonía detrás de un cinturón entre sus dientes lo amordazase otra vez. Se tumbó viendo el techo, cerró los párpados y se giró quedando frente al portátil, abrió los parpados, buscó una canción en su playlist, la seleccionó, desconectó los auriculares y la dejó reproducirse en repetición. My december de la banda de rock alternativo Linkin Park. La melodía opaca envolvió su habitación rápidamente, él volvió a cerrar sus parpados haciéndose un ovillo ahí entre sabanas, en su profunda soledad estaba tranquilo, nadie se involucraba en su vida privada y nadie lastimaba al despojo de persona que quedó de aquel día.

10:55  
Despertó oyendo el insistente tono de llamada de su móvil, se levantó de la cama perezosamente caminando desganado hasta el baño donde tomó el aparato. Doce llamadas perdidas, dejó el celular allí mismo saliendo hacia la sala de estar, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se volteó sin ver quien entraba. Ya sabía quién era.

-James, en serio, tienes que tener ese teléfono al lado, por un momento creí que estarías muerto o algo parecido- Entraba Elisabet  
-...- Pero él no le respondió, sencillamente regresó a su habitación sacando la maleta de debajo de la cama.  
-Yo te ayudo, asiente al menos entre preguntas ¿sí?- Le dijo siguiéndolo y de pie en el umbral –Eres muy arisco, te recordaba más sociable- Decía quitándose su abrigo para ayudarlo a doblar las prendas que tomaban del armario –Pero no te culpo por estar así- Se mordió la lengua sabiendo que pisaba un hielo frágil –Disculpa- Apenada pronunció y le ayudó a alistar su maleta.

Barnes cumplía con asentir entre preguntas o negar sobre alguna prenda que llevarse. Al final acabó empacando abrigos, chaquetas, jeans, bermudas, vans, converse, botas de aspecto militar, una navaja de su abuelo escondida entre los artículos de aseo personal. Su pasaporte, la ID, su billetera, un llavero viejo y desgastado que colocó entre sus calcetines. Ya se había vestido con algo simple, un pantalón de jean, una franela negra, una chamarra igualmente oscura, guantes y un confiable par de converse altas. No se peinó, nunca lo hacía, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que ella le había visto.

Metió el móvil en su bolsillo, una última vista al cuarto para recordarse de llevar también el portátil, la cerró después de apagarla, la metió en el estuche junto al cargador. Se levantó de la cama colgándosela al hombro, agarró su maleta y observó a la castaña que texteaba. Era tiempo de salir a tomar un taxi.

Una vez todas las luces estuvieron apagadas, las puertas cerradas, los poster guardados en su maleta viajera, cada cosa estuvo en su lugar, él junto a ella salieron de ahí. La chica era jovial y saludaba a cada quien se cruzaba en el camino, corredor transitado, escaleras descendidas, James se acercó a la recepcionista, le entregó las llaves del apartamento, ya la mujer sabía que debía empezar la mudanza del inmobiliario del castaño hacia el otro continente donde se residenciaría para asistir a la universidad. Una despedida cálida de parte de la señora y un ademán apenas con la mano del muchacho de origen rumano.

12:45  
Barnes sentado en la banca metálica escuchaba las voces de los demás pasajeros en el aeropuerto, esperaba pacientemente a que les llamasen, Wanda se había alejado hace unos veinte minutos cuando le urgió ir a la cafetería por un café con doble de azúcar para calmar los nervios, ella era mayor de edad, él en cambio no lo era, no todavía, le faltaba un año para eso. Se descuidó con las piernas extendidas que no vio a alguien tropezarse con su zapato, un par de anteojos de pasta cayeron al suelo. El castaño se inclinó y los recogió, se volvió por instinto y se los extendió a la persona. 

El otro se disculpó rascándose la nuca con pena recibiendo los lentes de su mano, sus ojos azules escudriñaron los grises que le veían sin interés. Ese cabello cubría parte de su rostro y le impedía detallar que había detrás del frío semblante que le mostraba. Era un desconocido... no, no lo era para el muchacho de los lentes quien se los acomodó en el cuello de la camisa. Recordaría ese rostro en donde fuera pero seguramente aquel ni sabía quién era, ni menos querría verlo luego de lo ocurrido.

-Perdona, no estaba viendo por donde iba, y gracias- Desvió la mirada a un lado cuando un suave rubor surcaba sus mejillas -¿Me puedo sentar?- Preguntó regresando las pupilas a ese rostro gris que estaba así por su culpa.

James se encogió de hombros restándole importancia de inmediato, apenas le dio esa vaga respuesta y aquel sin dudarlo tomó asiento a su lado a una distancia prudencial. El otro era alto, de hombros anchos, cabello rubio y ojos azules, un buen partido para cualquiera a decir verdad.

-Soy Christopher, un gusto conocerte- Se presentó extendiendo su mano a él con una suave sonrisa en esos labios que una vez quisieron ser más que los culpables de su mal.  
-...- El castaño lo analizó descaradamente, guardando silencio, acercó su mano hasta la de él, la estrechó, dos segundos más tarde la alejó volviendo la mirada al frente, sin interés en su nuevo acompañante ni en nada realmente.

Christopher en cambio no apartaba la mirada de James, no necesitaba de su nombre porque ya lo conocía. Habían transcurrido unos cuatro años exactos desde ese verano donde por primera vez lo vio llorar, lo escuchó, fue por su culpa que se encontró en esa situación sin escape. ¿Se arrepintió? Si, los últimos años investigó todo lo referente a su paradero, por meses llamó a su puerta, a su teléfono fijo e incluso a su móvil pero nunca recibió una respuesta. Siguió su pista a través de diferentes países pero los resultados eran infructuosos, si lo encontraba aquel desaparecía al poco tiempo, su última alternativa fue cambiar de nombre, bueno, no legalmente pero en ese momento al menos obtuvo una afirmativa, ahora sentado a su lado moría por acariciar esas mejillas que una vez vio sucias de lagrimas, y besar esos labios que Bucky mojaba con su lengua, era un delirio verlo, provocaba en su cuerpo tantas emociones, tanto que no podía contenerse, estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo de años cuando una voz lo arrancó de su ensoñación.

-Volví, James... oh, veo que tienes un amigo ¿tú eres?- Wanda se dirigió el rubio quien carraspeó un poco.  
-Soy Christopher, un gusto- Extendió la mano hacia la chica quien se la estrechó.  
-Mucho gusto, Wanda- Ella le guiñó coqueta pero no insinuándose, solamente era así siempre.

Y por ese día su antojo se vio interrumpido, ya en otro momento sería.


	2. Compañeros de vuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Holis  
> Bueno, les aclaro que Christopher y Steve son la misma persona pero Steve se le presenta a James como Christopher por el pasado y eso, ya sabrán más, con eso aclarado, disfruten la lectura uwu

13:55  
Puerta 02

James pisaba cada escalón sin ver al frente, mirada sus pasos llevando la maleta a cuestes, detrás de él iba su amiga Wanda y seguido al par caminaba Christopher, en una charla animada con la muchacha, parecían congeniar muy bien para acabar de conocerse aunque los ojos del rubio buscaban al castaño una y otra vez aunque este ni notaba su presencia. Nada le era relevante. Y no cesaba de sentirse culpable de lo ocurrido, cuanto quería haberse tragado las palabras para evitar que la tomasen en su contra.

Una vez en la aeronave Barnes avanzó hasta su asiento e intentó subir la maleta al compartimiento superior pero su estatura no le ayudaba, trató dos veces y las manos del rubio se deslizaron sobre las de él despertando un crispado de vellos que no había experimentado jamás.

-Te ayudaré con esto- Dijo con una sonrisa siendo él quien metiese la maleta al sitio exacto, la aseguró mientras James se colaba entre su cuerpo y el asiento para sentarse en donde le correspondía, justo en la ventana.

Christopher se distrajo con esos labios que aquel se humedecía insistentemente, mordiéndose los labios con claros signos de ansiedad. Volteó al escuchar la voz de la chica y también de forma amable le ayudó con su equipaje que era una maleta más pequeña, Wanda se apoyó confiadamente de su hombro y le veía con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Me agradas, Christopher, eres buen chico para ser un desconocido. ¿De dónde vienes y a dónde vas?- Preguntó separándose y dándole espacio para que entrara primero al asiento de tres.  
-Tú también, Wanda. Vengo de Brooklyn y precisamente voy a Nueva York, ya es tiempo de volver a la rutina del campus- Suspiró colándose y sentándose, la castaña se sentó a su lado mirándole como quien mira a un primo.  
-Yo vengo de Sokovia y voy al mismo sitio, vine a buscar al silencioso de James porque no puede salir sin compañía de un mayor de edad, y si, ya tengo edad para conducir- Respondió la muchacha recostándose de su asiento y extendiendo la mano hasta el asiento de enfrente -¿Cuántos años tienes?- Agregó la pregunta.  
-Acabo de cumplir 21 el mes pasado- Contestó apagando su teléfono.  
-Vaya, eres joven pensé que eras más mayor- Respondió la castaña inclinándose hacia adelante –Ustedes dos son contemporáneos, bueno un poco- Afirmó acerca de ambos muchachos.

James ni siquiera volteó, se removió un poco acomodándose para ver el exterior mientras la azafata recorría el corredor y les decía a los pasajeros que se quedasen en sus asientos porque ya el vuelo saldría de la pista. Wanda continuaba hablando con Christopher quien de momentos disimulaba al ver de reojo a Barnes quien no les prestaba atención, se veía como un alma frágil e inalcanzable, acercó su mano al cristal y deslizó los dígitos hacia abajo, su mirada igualmente descendió viendo como el panorama cambiaba cuando el avión se trasladaba a la posición donde comenzaría el recorrido en la pista antes del ascenso a las alturas, toda su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de continente en pocas horas.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías aquí en Rumania? Es un poco lejos para un gringo como tú- Inquirió curiosa la castaña.  
-Buscaba a un viejo amigo- Admitió sin dar demasiado detalle deslizando las manos sobre sus muslos hasta las rodillas.  
-¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó ella.  
-Sí, costó hallarlo pero pude hacerlo con mucha persistencia- Sonrió nuevamente viéndole a sus ojos verdes.  
-Entonces tu misión está completada- Contestó ella sonriéndole de igual manera.

Bucky se volteó de momento, ahí, en el cuello, bajo su oreja había una pequeña cicatriz. Se parecía tanto a aquella herida que él le curó al enclenque que le trajo tantos problemas. Sintió el impulso de querer rozar sus dedos con la marca en su piel pero no lo hizo, se contuvo muy bien entrelazando los dedos en su regazo volviendo la mirada hacia la vista del aeropuerto en la ventana. La aeromoza dio unas breves palabras al público en ese vuelo comercial y se retiró a través de una compuerta que se selló, los pasajeros se acomodaron en sus asientos para el ascenso de la aeronave, fue lento y bajo los protocolos de seguridad de forma pausada para evitar un accidente en el despegue. Accidentalmente el costado de su mano se detuvo contra su muslo, pero Christopher no dijo nada al respecto, se mantuvo en silencio aun después de que James acomodó nuevamente sus manos esta vez dentro de su chaqueta, el contacto fue algo que había olvidado ya como era, al menos producía aun la misma sensación en él al ocurrir.

Ciertamente necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no robarle un beso al castaño sentado a su lado o tomar su mano entrelazando los dedos con los propios. Se conocía, podía soportar aunque tuviera su tentación ahí sentada al lado, podía resistirse aunque por dentro ya fuese de agua para él. Inhaló, exhaló y obligó a su cuerpo a no acercársele como deseaba. Sus propios dedos ansiosos se mantuvieron inquietos durante todo el vuelo, Wanda se durmió recargando su cabeza del hombro del rubio, James en cambio cabeceaba de forma adorable viendo hacia la ventana. Que ganas de acercarse y besar la pálida piel de su cuello, ir bajando hasta la base para oírlo suspirar como imaginaba que debía de oírse así su voz, más suave y acompasada con su respiración si pudiera deslizar sus manos sobre la cadera del europeo.

16:14  
Aeropuerto de Nueva York  
Anden 09

Arribaron en la gran manzana poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde, el menor de edad se había dormido, Wanda apenas se despertaba estrujándose los párpados, era oportunidad de Christopher para despertar al castaño. Se humedeció los labios ignorando a su subconsciente que le decía que cruzase el límite y mordiese la piel a su disposición. No, tenía que ir por pasos con él, no podía arriesgarse a espantarlo y que se alejase de nuevo, le costó años encontrarlo luego de ese verano donde lo había perdido, quizás su verdadero él lo perdió pero su alter ego no lo permitiría, si bien lucía diferente físicamente, por dentro seguía sintiendo igual que hacia esos pocos años.

Acercó su mano a él, no pudo negarse a acomodarle un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja, casi le acarició los labios con el pulgar y le meció de su hombro con cuidado, murmurando su nombre con voz suave. James arrugó el entrecejo, abrió lentamente los párpados y al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron pudo apreciar la articulación discreta y muda de un “Steve” en los apetecibles labios del muchacho, evitó acercarse aunque se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Se apartó echando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, en poco más de media hora ya pudieron descender con su equipaje que fueron a recoger en la zona de las valijas, el trío continuó junto hasta salir del aeropuerto, la brisa fresca de la gran ciudad los recibió en la parada de los taxis. Chris como caballero esperó al lado de los castaños, les detuvo un auto, se despidió de ambos de manera formal aunque con James quiso besarlo antes de que se alejase así más no lo hizo, se contuvo de hacerlo nuevamente.

Él mismo se quedó de pie allí cuando el auto amarillo se alejaba, podía ver su silueta inmóvil y dentro de él las entrañas se le comprimían de forma violenta. Era doloroso verlo partir sin poder evitarlo, reconocía cuanto aquel extrañaba a su antiguo él pero aquel chico delgado lo único que daba era lastima, había cambiado para poder cuidarlo como era debido, amarlo como se merecía y rearmar a la persona que él adoraba desde hace tanto tiempo. Suspiró y también se detuvo un auto, lo abordó luego de subir el equipaje al maletero, le dio indicaciones al conductor y se recargó del asiento del conductor. Cerró los párpados porque sinceramente no quería olvidar la sensación de verlo sentado a su lado, o su mano que sin permiso cayó a mitad de su muslo, cuanto quiso enredar los dedos entre sus hebras y besarlo hasta dejarle sin aire. Aquellos labios vírgenes que solamente él conoció, esas manos que temblaron esa noche... o su voz rota suplicándole ayuda a través de una puerta de madera donde se oían los arañazos en la madera y los golpes contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento- Exhaló la disculpa cuando el vehículo tomaba el carril más rápido en la avenida.

Olvidó el tiempo que transcurrió antes de llegar a su destino, ya había oscurecido cuando así hubo llegado. El auto se detuvo, él pagó, bajó y sacó el equipaje del baúl. Le agradeció al hombre y con un ademan de mano se encaminó al interior del campus. Aquel era un nuevo comienzo, entró caminando en dirección a las residencias de la facultad donde él estudiaba. Se desempeñaba en Bellas Artes aunque su muso de inspiración artística era James Barnes, si le tuviera de modelo a diario sus trabajos tendrían mayor estética, realmente así sería.

Transitó en silencio a través de los corredores, se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la alcoba que compartía con el futuro ingeniero del país, aquel era talentoso y le agradaba pero a veces sus comentarios eran demasiado egocéntricos para su gusto, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giró e hizo lo mismo con el pomo antes de empujar la ligera puerta de madera. Todo parecía tal como antes de marcharse hace dos meses en el receso del verano. Presionó el interruptor y...

-Bienvenido, primor ¿Qué tal Rumania?- Ahí se encontraba el muchacho de origen mexicano acostado en su respectiva cama con su Ipad jugando al parecer.  
-Increíble, debiste viajar tú también- Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta, caminó hasta su cama y subió la maleta allí, exhaló y comenzó a desempacar.  
-¿Hiciste lo que me dijiste que tenías que hacer? ¿La misión súper importante y secreta de Steve Rogers?- Elevó una de sus cejas deteniendo lo que hacía.  
-Sí, si la hice ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Seguía en lo suyo, metiendo las prendas dobladas en su lado del armario.  
-Porque tienes cara de enamorado, por eso lo digo- Soltó las palabras con ligereza.  
-El amor es para niños, Stark, tú mismo lo dices todo el tiempo- Añadió el rubio en su defensa.  
-Steve, no soy ciego, tienes cara de estúpido y eso no es normal en ti, aparte que me estás evitando las preguntas indirectamente- Alegó el otro dejando el Ipad a un lado de la cama –Por si te interesa, estuve las últimas dos semanas en Ámsterdam y fue una locura, me debiste acompañar, así te hubiera presentado a todos como mi novio- Le coqueteó con cierto descaro.  
-Siento decepcionarte pero no me gustan los ególatras, muy complicados para querer- Respondió tajante el supuesto Rogers.  
-¡Ahí está! Tú no hablas así ¿Qué pasó en tu viaje? No me digas que nada porque te conozco, Steve, prefieres evitarme los comentarios antes que responder así de cortante- Se sentó el muchacho buscándole la mirada.  
-Conocí a alguien ¿de acuerdo?- Contestó y cerró la puerta del closet con demasiada fuerza –Mejor dicho, me encontré con un viejo amigo, descubrí que todavía me gusta como antes pero yo a él no y ni siquiera me reconoció ¿contento?- Se tumbó en la cama con el antebrazo sobre su campo visual –La vida no es tan fácil para todo el mundo como para ti, Anthony. Te agradecería que no hicieras más preguntas, me dan ganas de beber o de fumar, lo que sea que me ayude a dormir un poco esta noche- Exhaló pesadamente y acomodó sus manos sobre su propio abdomen viendo el techo de la habitación –Me odia- Murmuró para sí mismo.  
-Puedo ayudarte a que te sientas mejor- Por la forma en la que propuso aquello se ganó un gruñido de disgusto de parte del rubio.  
-Hablo en serio, Stark, no estoy de humor para nada de lo que ofrezcas. Quiero estar solo ahora, ¿puedes dejarme en silencio un rato?- Pidió cerrando los párpados –Necesito pensar- Suspiró y por esa vez Anthony Stark no volvió a insistirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Gracias por leer n.n  
> De nuevo les dejo un capitulo por acá, espero les haya gustado uwu  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo -u-


	3. Tutoría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Nunca me ha agradado el Stony pero aquí Tony quiere con Steve pero el rubio lo vive dejando en visto(?)  
> Básicamente en la friendzone e.e  
> Son buenos amigos pero no serán nada más, con eso aclarado, disfruten del capítulo uwu

05:45  
Residencias internas del Campus.  
Alcoba Stark – Rogers

El rubio había estado despierto la mayoría de las horas, sin poder conciliar sueño y recordando las facciones de Barnes en el aeropuerto, en el avión, la voz que no brotó jamás de sus labios y el semblante apacible que mostraba, era todo lo contrario al joven simpático que creyó haber conocido en las calles de Brooklyn, ahora no era más que el fantasma de aquel sonriente castaño. Rogers invirtió tiempo en lo que haría, una identificación falsa con el nombre que le presentó a James. Se leía perfectamente Christopher Evans en la inscripción, una fotografía suya, la impresión se veía muy bien, nítido y de calidad, parecía autentica incluso en el logo y firmas adjuntas que aprendió a hacer a mano en esas horas de insomnio.

Admiró su trabajo sentado en su cama, con las piernas sobre esta y varios útiles sobre el colchón. Miró el reloj en su móvil y aun era temprano, apenas se veía algo de claridad a través de las persianas.

-Vaya, vaya, así que lo de este semestre es la falsificación de documentos legales. Si que te afectó aquel para que...- Steve se volteó y lo empujó.  
-Calla, no lo grites como si fuera un merito, y esto no es nada, es una tontería que quería ver si podía hacer alguna vez, no prueba nada de nada- Guardó la ID bajo su almohada mientras echaba todo lo demás dentro de la mochila junto a la cama.  
-Rogers, siempre tan terco y tan guapo a la vez- Al decirlo el rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
-Déjalo ya, Stark, no estoy de humor, ya te dije- Apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a su compañero de cuarto.  
-Ni de humor ni con sueño, enserio que estás muy raro, Steve- Anthony le imitó en su propia cama exhalando pesadamente –No te curarás nunca ¿verdad?- Volteó hacia él.  
-Esto no es una enfermedad ¿sabías?- Pronunció mirando hacia las persianas –Y la respuesta es no, esto es permanente- Murmuró cubriéndose con la cobija, en ese momento quería tener al castaño a su lado para abrazarlo y besar su piel con cariño, percibir el aroma de su cuerpo al estar muy próximos e incluso disfrutar del calor que emanase.  
-Entonces me tengo que acostumbrar a este nuevo tú que hasta es mal hablado ¿cierto?- Se movió en su cama viendo la silueta del artista.  
-Si, lo harás- Dijo por última vez antes de quedarse en silencio aunque Stark tratase de buscarle dialogo.

9:37  
Corredores principales de la Facultad de Artes.

El rubio caminaba distraídamente en el pasillo, no concilió sueño en ningún momento, apenas veía por ahí a los nuevos ingresantes que comentaban entre sí acerca de la plataforma web de la facultad, de si los horarios se habían publicado, que si el lugar era grandioso o que... ese de ahí, con su cabello revuelto, con sus manos pálidas y la chamarra cubriendo su cabeza. Ese distintivo movimiento en su cadera al caminar. Era James que avanzaba hacia una cartelera con el listado de admitidos. Se detuvo a un metro de esta, observaba las hojas de arriba hacia abajo, luego escaneó las de alumnos regulares, los becarios, los inscritos por meritos, por convenio y el extenso listado sobre los que fueron asignados a tutores de semestres más avanzados. Bajó la mirada y dando media vuelta se fue en dirección contraria.

Christopher se acercó discretamente, fijó la vista en la hoja y de inmediato vio ese nombre allí, marcado con un resaltador. Una nota perfecta en la prueba de postulación. La calificación obtenida en el ejercicio práctico también tenía un perfecto impecable. Sus ojos azules buscaron el anexo de los tutores, su nombre y el de él estaban juntos. Era su tutor, estarían íntimamente entre clases y segmentos libres entre sus horarios. Esto no podía estar pasándole, definitivamente no, era... era el mejor obsequio de la vida, tendría más tiempo cerca de Bucky, podría fundar nuevamente una amistad, le enseñaría tantas cosas, buscaría el modo de hacerlo reír aun si fuera con payasadas de por medio. Retrocedió, con una sonrisa en los labios, aquello era una bendición para su vida, enmendaría todo lo ocurrido, enamoraría ese corazón de nuevo, ganaría su voluntad, besaría esos labios y mordería su piel repetidas veces, arrancaría cada fino gemido de sus cuerdas vocales y acariciaría su cuerpo por debajo de las prendas que vistiera.

-Vaya, ahora si estás de humor, soldado- Se aparecía Anthony caminando hacia él -¿Se puede saber por qué tan feliz?- Preguntó inquiriendo en descubrir la razón de su alegría.  
-Acabo de recibir la mejor noticia de todas- Contestó sonriendo –Y no lo puedo contener, tengo que ir y gritarle al mundo entero mi felicidad- Rió un poco retrocediendo con esa sonrisa picara en los labios, tan idéntica a la de Barnes en aquella época.

Sin decirle algo más, se volteó y se fue prácticamente corriendo, riéndose por ese corredor. La alegría se desbordaba pero a Stark aquello no le sentó bien, se acercó a la cartelera y encontró el nombre con facilidad. Arrugó el entrecejo, maldijo en un murmullo y volteó hacia donde el rubio se había ido. La aparición de ese muchacho arruinaría todo su presente, si estaba ahí no servía de nada todo lo que ya había planeado. No podía permitir que ellos volvieran a juntarse, tuvo que sospechar desde el día anterior, la única razón por la cual Steve se mostraba arisco era con el tema Bucky rondado las lenguas, por supuesto que todavía le gustaba, su numerito se lo dijo completamente, si quería mantener su relación actual intacta e incluso seguir intentando avanzarla tenía que volver a alejarlos. Maldición, por eso la identificación falsa, por eso su cambio físico, por eso las clases, por eso las notas excelentes, por eso el misterio, por eso el viaje, por eso su cara de idiota el día anterior. Chasqueó la lengua alejándose de la cartelera de anuncios, yéndose por otro lado. A donde fuera para pensar como separarlos, de nuevo.

Pero mientras tanto el rubio encontró a su muso sentado en una banca viendo la nada o tal ese bonito árbol de allá, florecía y se veía armonioso con el resto de la naturaleza. Pensó en acercarse de forma disimulada como quien no deseaba tomarle del mentón y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, debía cohibirse de amarlo como deseaba hasta que aquel tomase la iniciativa y hablase, esperaba eso antes de subir un paso en esa escalera metafórica en la que pensaba que se encontraban. Caminó hasta el banco de la derecha sin prestarle atención, se sentó y comenzó a revisar su móvil haciéndose el casual, alzó la mirada y fingió que recién lo notaba.

-¿James? Vaya sorpresa, no creía encontrarte aquí ¿Qué haces? ¿Estudiarás aquí de casualidad?- Le saludó con su sonrisa cálida y amable, el castaño buscó su propio teléfono y escribió, le extendió el aparato sin cambiar su expresión neutral.  
-Yo tampoco pensé que estarías aquí. Revisaba la lista de admitidos hace un rato, no creí que me aceptaran- Fue todo lo que leyó.  
-Entonces coincidimos sin saber- Le miraba con esa ternura que solamente afloraba con Bucky -¿Estás ocupado con algo? Es que yo estoy libre y ya que estás aquí podía darte un recorrido, si tú quieres, claro- Estaba nervioso pidiéndole eso, era como si le invitase en una cita, una de conocimiento por la facultad.  
-No hago nada. Acepto, gracias- Tardó en escribir la respuesta al pensar con el móvil en las manos, luego de textear se lo mostró y después que el rubio leyó regresó el aparato a su regazo.  
-Es un placer, ven conmigo, James- Estuvo a punto de ofrecerle la mano pero evitó hacerlo para no espantarlo.

El muchacho se puso de pie y seguidamente Barnes así lo hizo, después de que el apuesto rubio orientó el camino hacia la entrada a uno de los corredores, por allí empezarían. James recorrió por sus propios ojos la figura de su acompañante, esa sensación en el estomago regresó, la conocía perfectamente pero era imposible volver a experimentarla con un desconocido. Para él solamente existió una persona que le enseñó que el amor se encontraba incluso en quien menos se pensaba, el castaño lo pudo comprobar y además otros mitos que creyó que eran mera fantasía, cuentos de la gente, relatos sin fundamento. No, eran verdaderos, él mismo era una víctima de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Me alegra que hayan personitas por aquí, de nuevo... si quieren pueden dejar algo, un comentario, un kudo, su opinión sobre la historia, me gustaría leer que dicen ustedes(?)  
> O una galletita(?)
> 
> Nos veremos en un siguiente capitulo, gracias por seguir nwn


	4. Pacto roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Me estaba debatiendo por si subirlo o no, finalmente lo haré porque quiero que lean esto(?)  
> Si, quiero que lo lean uwu  
> Luego... luego... neh, mejor no les digo que más pasará pero por ahora las dejaré con este capitulo hasta la próxima.  
> Disfruten la lectura nwn

Corredores internos de la Facultad

Christopher iba caminando tranquilamente con la compañía de James a su lado quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada un poco abajo y parecía ido en su propio mundo mientras transitaban.

-Aquí está la biblioteca- Señaló las dos puertas de cristal a la izquierda de James. El castaño levantó la mirada en esa dirección –Por allá están los salones de escultura- Indicó tres aulas, una al lado de la otra –Aquí está la de geografía, si, es muy aburrida y suena como que no tiene nada que ver pero siempre es importante aprender sobre tu país y eso- Hablaba y hacia un movimiento con la mano –Esta es mi favorita, ven- Impulsivamente le agarró de la muñeca haciéndolo sacar la mano del bolsillo y llevándolo consigo a un salón escondido entre un par de puertas, lo llevó con él hasta adentrarse en un estrecho corredor de unos cinco metros, Bucky apretó su propia mano sintiendo ese calor tan familiar envolver su muñeca, ¿podría ser...? –Llegamos- Empujó una puerta e ingresaron juntos al salón.

Dentro era pulcro y ordenado, varios caballetes con sus respectivos lienzos en blanco, Chris no soltaba a James quien observaba todo a su alrededor, respiraba pausadamente con sus labios ligeramente separados, el rubio se distrajo en lo hermoso de ese adolescente que él le conoció cuando era un niño apenas. Se fue acercando a él y con su mano libre le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Esa acción puso en alerta al castaño quien se volteó inmediatamente fijándole la mirada.

-Perdona- Se disculpó soltando su mano muy lentamente, no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto.  
-...- Él solamente se apartó, dos pasos que retrocedió, se giró sobre su propio eje y caminó hacia un caballete, paseó sus dedos sobre el lienzo. Miró a su lado y allí se encontraban los pinceles, acuarelas, óleo y todos los materiales para trabajar.

El rubio se fue acercando cautelosamente, se sentó en el banquillo de al lado con un lienzo vacío de frente. Veía a James que pensaba, quizá, quería preguntarle pero tal vez no le diría nada, probablemente lo ignoraría. Exhaló, su móvil vibró y lo sacó de su bolsillo, era Stark quien le escribió.

Tony Stark  
“Hola Rogers ¿ocupado?”  
Visto a las 10:15

Steve R.  
“No exactamente pero estoy haciendo algo ahora ¿Por qué?”  
Visto a las 10:15

Tony Stark  
“Curiosidad; estaba pensando que podíamos ir por un café y luego pasar por esa librería de la que me hablaste el otro día, creo que si compraré ese libro, supongo que me convenciste”  
Visto a las 10:17

Steve R.  
“¿El Retrato de Dorian Grey? Vaya, no te creí amante de ese tipo de literatura”  
Visto a las 10:17

Tony Stark  
“Un joven tan atractivo que pacta con el diablo para ser eternamente hermoso pero tiene una debilidad, si alguien ve el lienzo donde fue retratado todos los años caerán sobre él y morirá.

Creo que se parece a ti, en internet dice que es rubio de ojos azules e inmediatamente te imaginé en la época con tu perfecto cabello peinado y tu porte de caballero antiguo. ¿Ya te había dicho lo atractivo que eres?”  
Visto a las 10:30

Steve R.  
“Tony en serio, ya hablamos esto. Eres mi amigo, te aprecio ¿sí?, pero no habrá un nosotros. Perdona, no soy bueno con estos temas, sabes que mi intención no es herirte”  
Visto a las 10:31

Tony Stark  
“Si, pero TU INTENCIÓN si es irte detrás de pubertos de primer semestre”  
Visto a las 10:32

Steve R.  
“¿De qué hablas? Anthony, te conozco desde hace tres años, no sé donde sacas esas cosas. Además, tengo una vida y hablo con otras personas aparte de ti. ¿Qué tienes ahora? Acosarme no es lo tuyo”  
Visto a las 10:32

Tony Stark  
“Sabes de que hablo, te vi irte con tu cara de estúpido y tu perfecta sonrisa detrás del mapache de nuevo ingreso”  
Visto a las 10:34

Steve R.  
“Stark, es suficiente, esto es demasiado. Deja de seguirme los pasos y consíguete una novia o algo, tú y yo no seremos nada más que amigos, te guste o no”  
Visto a las 10:34

Christopher dejó el aparato sobre la mesa a su lado donde reposaban los materiales sellados, suspiró y enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos dorados, su amigo nunca se había comportado de ese modo, eso era un crudo cuadro de celos hostigadores que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Pero era su amigo, no podían pelearse y enemistarse por ello, compartían alcoba y por la noche se tendrían que ver, o algún día, les gustara o no. Sintió una mano en su hombro y alzó la mirada, volteándose en esa dirección, ahí estaba Bucky con su rostro neutral y le extendió el móvil.

-¿Día difícil?- Se leía en la pantalla.  
-No, es algo más complicado- Forzó una sonrisa pero esta terminó saliéndole natural al perderse en su mirada.  
-Puedes hablarlo si quieres. No te diré nada pero tal vez necesitas solo a alguien que te escuche sin opinar- Texteó y le mostró el mensaje ya habiendo apartado la mano de su hombro.  
-Gracias pero prefiero no involucrarte en mis problemas, de seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer y yo aquí te retengo con mis asuntos. Perdona ¿si?- Se disculpaba con pena en cada palabra.  
-Acabo de llegar a un país que no conozco y solo he hablado contigo ¿crees que tengo cosas que hacer?- Se notaba cierto tono burlón en las letras escritas.  
-No sabía que tenías sentido del humor- Bromeó suspirando, por un momento aquel hizo un gesto al desviar la mirada y devolverla a sus ojos azules, Christopher sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón.  
-Hay cosas que no sabes de mí- Le enseñó la pantalla de nuevo.  
-Si te digo que quiero conocerte más ¿Qué dirías?- Elevó una de sus cejas casi a punto de acercar su mano a alguna de las ajenas.  
-Si te digo lo mismo ¿te asustarías?, nótese que podría ser traficante de personas con esta carita- Ahí estaba el humor precioso de James.  
-Y si te digo que no me importa que me secuestres- Se acercó un poco, esos ojos grises le veían únicamente a él -¿Lo harías?- Agregó mojando sus propios labios, deseando enloquecidamente besarlo.  
-¿Me estás coqueteando o es idea mía?- Le pareció ver una pequeña curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios.  
-¿Existe la mínima posibilidad de que podamos ser más que amigos? Porque si no la hay entonces no te estoy coqueteando- Pronunció sin apartar la mirada de él.  
-¿Por qué te intereso?- Preguntó y por esa vez elevó él una de sus cejas castañas.  
-¿Por qué no habrías de interesarme?- Indagó manteniendo esa distancia que aunque quería quitarla y besarlo de una vez como deseó desde hace tanto tiempo no hizo nada por cambiar el momento.  
-Como te dije, hay cosas que no sabes de mi- Esa frialdad tajante en sus letras. Chris rompió su propia compostura colocando una mano sobre la de James viéndole a los ojos.  
-Siento que te hicieron daño, quisiera poder hacer algo para ver esa sonrisa que estoy seguro que tienes- Acarició suavemente con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.  
-...- Bucky apartó la mano y se levantó alejándose del rubio.

Christopher se puso de pie y fue tras él, le detuvo no tomándole del brazo ni la mano, rodeó sus hombros con sus fornidos brazos, la espalda con su pecho y la respiración que le producía un exquisito cosquilleo en la piel. James se removió en medio de su agarre, pero sin brusquedad sino como si aquello le hiciera experimentar sensaciones desconocidas pero agradables.

-Tranquilo, no te obligaré a hablar ni te forzaré a nada que tú no quieras. Sería incapaz de causarte algún daño- Le aseguraba entre murmullos suaves a su oído.  
-Entonces, déjame ir- Pronunció. No había proferido palabra desde aquel día, desde ese entonces Rogers no había escuchado su voz.

Pero obedeció, deshizo el agarre delicadamente, sus dedos rozaron intencionalmente los labios del castaño, se apartó retrocediendo, no sabía que decirle, no había palabras en su vocabulario que pudieran expresar el conflicto de emociones que contenía en su alma. Deseos de envolverlo en sus brazos, ansias de protegerlo, necesidad de oírlo de nuevo, ansiedad por tenerle cerca.

-Discúlpame por incomodarte- Articuló con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Errar es de humanos. Descuida, no es tu culpa, es mía... es mi maldición enamorar a los otros muchachos- Le mostró la pantalla pasándole el móvil por debajo.  
-...- Chris alzó la mirada encontrando esos ojos grises sin culpa y con un pasado en los hombros –No digas eso- Arrugó levemente el entrecejo –No estás maldito, que seas atractivo no es tu culpa- Quiso acercarse y acariciarle la mejilla pero no lo hizo.  
-¿Te gusto? ¿Solo por eso me hablas y eres amable?- Escribió para él.  
-Si, me gustas pero no por eso es que te hablo. No estoy interesado en ser vacío y falso contigo, quiero ir en serio, pero solamente si tú me lo permites, te dije que no te obligaría y no lo haré. ¿Me crees?- Buscó su mirada que ya estaba estancada en la propia pantalla.  
-Confiar es el primer error de toda persona- Fue su respuesta escrita.  
-Solo si es en las personas incorrectas. Escúchame, de verdad que no me acerco a ti para utilizarte ni por un interés vanal, creo que eres una persona maravillosa, más allá de tu seriedad y tu silencio, siento que ahí adentro está una persona increíble pero no la dejas salir- Christopher moría por poder abrazarle y hacerle sentir en paz.  
-No puedo confiar, Chris. Perdona pero así soy, puedes tomarlo o no, tu decisión no cambiará la mía- Le mostró el mensaje escrito.  
-Está bien, ya te dije que no te forzaré a nada, prefiero invertir el tiempo ganándome tu voluntad, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?- La mirada tierna del rubio recorría sus facciones muy lentamente.  
-Gracias- Y con eso no escribió más.  
-No, gracias a ti por permitirme una pequeña oportunidad de ser tu amigo- Le sonrió cálidamente.  
-Los amigos no se coquetean- Volvió el James que reconocía aun detrás de su fría apariencia.  
-Entonces soy un admirador disfrazado de tu amigo- Saboreó cada letra sin apartar la mirada de él.  
-Y también un descarado- Había una sombra de broma en ese escrito –Pero no me desagradas- Escribió luego.

Fue especifico, y también sincero, James ciertamente no se abría con nadie pero su compañía era agradable, le hacía sentirse tranquilo y en paz, como si estuviera en su hogar sin nada de lo que temer. Con sentimientos como esos podía probar el terreno antes de intentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado  
> Yo, me despido y regreso la próxima vez, ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
> MayCastelar fuera u.u


	5. Adicciones y cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Bueno, en este capítulo se tocará el tema de las drogas, parte de los traumas de James y es un poquito fuerte pero no demasiado, espero les agrade, y si no les gustan esos temas son libres de no leer, están advertidas, aunque no se profundiza mucho... más adelante si, sin más, leed y disfrutad n.n

Salón oculto.  
11:03

La charla había terminado, Christopher le decía algunas cosas viéndolo trazar en una pequeña libreta de forma tranquila, sin tomarse la molestia de responderle por medio de alguno escrito, no, parecía como si ignorase su presencia pero aquel le oía atentamente. En cierto momento el rubio guardó silencio y disimuladamente acercó su banquillo hasta estar al lado del castaño, apoyó las manos en sus propias rodillas inclinándose para así ver lo que el otro trazaba en el papel.

Línea a línea, iba tomando forma la imagen en grafito. Era un boceto sencillo de un armario abierto a la mitad con abrigos dentro en sus percheros, pantalones, chaquetas, camisas y zapatos según el tipo de calzado de forma ordenada, lo curioso es que se veían unas siluetas negras alrededor, sin embargo se veía un pequeño ovalo en medio, si lo detallaba bien era como un niño agachado escondiéndose de alguna manera, las otras siluetas eran más grandes, sin rostro y sin un cuerpo definido sino una sombra difuminada.

El rubio buscó su mirada porque sabía el significado de esos trazos, era el evento del armario, si le dejaba abstraerse de ese modo quizá lo lamentaría pero no podía intervenir porque James lo veía como un completo desconocido ajeno a su vida privada y sobre todo a aquel suceso ocurrido hace cuatro años. Cerró los párpados un momento, queriendo no recordar esa imagen sanguinolenta que le perseguía como pesadilla por las noches. Mantener el auto control era propicio ahora.

12:16  
Barnes no dijo nada después de guardar sus cosas, no explicó nada sobre el pequeño dibujo sino que era algo que había soñado una vez pero que él veía la escena, sencillamente evadió el tema para no darle cabida a preguntas que el rubio pudiera hacerle. Se alejó por el corredor en silencio, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y avanzando calmadamente hasta entrar al baño de varones. Caminó hasta un cubículo donde ingresó, cerró y se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Exhaló, con el morral en su regazo lo comenzó a revisar el contenido, extrajo una pequeña bolsita plástica de cinco por cinco centímetros, sellada con cinta plástica adhesiva. La abrió y se colocó un poco del polvo blanco en la palma, lo acercó instintivamente a su nariz e inhaló. 

James Buchanan Barnes era adicto a la cocaína. Estaba estresado, necesitaba de un escape rápido y además para relajarse. Se limpió muy bien luego de inhalar unos cuantos gramos del polvo. Guardó el pequeño sobrecito plástico en una agenda donde solía esconderlo, Bucky tenía un problema con esa adicción porque consumía todas las semanas o cada cuanto tenía un repentino ataque de ansiedad, intentaba ser muy controlado con las dosis teniendo una inhalación en el día y con ello aguantaba, difícilmente lo repetía el mismo día o la misma semana. Se obligaba a no hacerlo fumando pero ya había cogido la adicción como un hábito en su vida; Steve Rogers iba a enfurecer si se enteraba de ello.

El muchacho salió del cubículo, se acercó a los lavabos empotrados, dejó su mochila sobre la mesada de cerámica y precisó su reflejo desteñido en el espejo frente a él. Se veía y no podía reconocer a esa persona en frente, era como ver a la versión más corrompida de él mismo, se había convertido en todo lo que juró no ser. Ni madre ni padre que pudieran instruirle ni menos orientarle cuando tomó malas decisiones indiscriminadamente. Todo en conjunto era una secuencia que lo conduciría al cementerio si no se detenía, pero James no conocía frenos, no los tenía y no los tomaría porque eran las drogas era la salida más fácil.

Ese en el espejo no era él pero se le parecía físicamente, verdaderamente veía ahora a esa persona que le dijeron que era dentro de aquel armario viejo que ahora ha quedado en sus memorias para hostigarlo por el resto de sus días. Esas facciones. Esos ojos. Esos labios. Ese cabello. Esa apariencia. Esa apatía. Y ese atractivo. James ciertamente era guapo aun con una sombra sobre él en todo momento. Apartó su mirada del cristal opaco en los bordes y colgó el morral en sus hombros, de ese modo avanzó hacia la puerta y salió de allí, caminando cabizbajo, sin alzar la mirada aunque algunas personas pasasen a su lado. Él no alzaba la cabeza en ningún momento, no se había percatado tampoco que Christopher iba prácticamente siguiéndole los pasos con el sigilo de un guepardo que asecha a su presa a devorador. Evans era peligroso, tan nocivo como apuesto. Iba caminando a su par en el corredor contiguo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima cuando una hilera de láminas transparentes separaba ambos pasillos.

El castaño se acomodó unas muñequeras que llevaba puestas, el muchacho poca piel mostraba, su tez pálida contrastaba con las profundas y marcadas ojeras bajo sus párpados inferiores. Pero, ese accesorio en las muñecas servía para esconder algo. Christopher no le apartaba la mirada en ningún momento, le conocía y era el único que podía ver a través de todas las capas que aquel había impuesto encima de si mismo. Para todo el mundo James se escondía profesionalmente pero a los ojos azules de Evans aquello quedaba truncado. Él sabía quién era Bucky. Nadie le podría engañar.

El castaño continuó caminando, volteó hacia donde se encontraba Chris pero este hábilmente se escondió y James no le notó, bajó la mirada al suelo otra vez y continuó su camino hasta la salida. No tenía nada que hacer ese día por el campus, volvería a su apartamento a invertir el resto de su día en alguna actividad en solitario, quizá se quedaría escuchando música, investigaría en la web, o solamente leería un buen libro. Avanzaba por un pequeño sendero, no se percataba por donde iba hasta que se tropezó con alguien. Se hizo para atrás alzando la mirada y encontrándose un par de ojos que no reconocía de un todo.

-...- Retrocedió un paso detallando al otro, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
-Fíjate por donde caminas, inadaptado- Escupió las palabras.

James no dijo nada, se quedó ahí de pie recordando su voz, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes que el otro le decía, estaba realmente molesto con su torpeza de haber tropezado con él aunque fue sin intención. No decía nada, no se defendía en ningún momento, quería solamente alejarse e irse a buscar un taxi para regresar a su apartamento hasta que...

-Si tienes algo de sentido común te mantendrás lejos de Christopher si sabes lo que te conviene, Bucky- Pronunció y dándose vuelta se alejó de ahí, dejando a James confundido. ¿Por qué le decía que se alejara? ¿Cómo conocía ese apodo? ¿Sería posible que...?

Se volteó. Si, ese era Anthony Stark, el mismo que le habló de aquella forma ese día, la misma persona que le dijo que se mantuviera lejos... quien fue el primero en reírse de su condición, y quien filmó toda aquella perversión que le hicieron. Hundió las manos en su chamarra, inhaló y exhaló, él no tenía nada de lo que temerle ahora, solamente era un niño mimado que obtenía lo que quería solo con hablar, bajó la mirada, pensando en sus insultos y sus amenazas.

-Esta vez te dispararé- Murmuró y de ese modo regresó a su plan inicial para abandonar el campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Gracias por leer  
> Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí estoy feliz de que hayan leído(?)  
> Espero les haya gustado el cap... no fui muy específica, más adelante si lo seré, más adelante también haré más énfasis en "lo que le hicieron" a Bucky, prometo que habrá un cap exclusivo para ese recuerdo exacto, sólo sed pacientes n.n
> 
> De nuevo, si quieren dejar alguito me haría feliz, su opinión, un kudo, o lo que quieran, cuidense y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega uwu


	6. El libro de Christopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Lo admito, este cap me gusta mucho, es algo corto pero lindo(?)  
> A mi me lo pareció, espero a ustedes también nwn  
> Sin más, les dejo con la lectura uwu

Apartamento de Bucky Barnes  
14:35  
James había llegado a su departamento hacia poco, se había desvestido y tumbado en el pequeño sofá, en su móvil varios mensajes sobre la mudanza de su inmobiliario desde Rumania hasta Nueva York, él esperaba pacientemente, podría dormir en el sofá, era amplio y cómodo al estar acostado en este. Volteó a ver la maleta en el centro de la sala, se acercó sentándose en el suelo, la abrió encontrándose un pequeño libro sobre sus pertenencias junto a una pequeña nota.

“El retrato de Dorian Grey”  
Te lo obsequio, es mi libro preferido y no sé si sea el tipo de género que te guste aunque espero que al menos lo leas.  
Ah, te lo dejé mientras dormías en el avión, espero no te molestes.  
Att: Christopher E.

James tomó el pequeño libro y lo hojeó, era corto, se tumbó al lado de la maleta y comenzó a leer el prologo. La lectura le atrapó rápidamente. Pronto se encontraba leyendo cada página abstraído en la lectura, las palabras entraban a su mente para quedarse ahí. Se olvidó del mundo real confundiendo la ficción de la literatura con la realidad. Imaginaba la historia con un protagonista diferente, a Christopher como Dorian.

El cabello rubio en ondas, los ojos azules, los apetecibles labios sonrosados, las pestañas claras, las facciones americanas, la piel ligeramente pálida. Ese par de arrugas entre sus cejas cuando fruncía el ceño. La forma coqueta en la cual sonreía. Suspiró sin darse cuenta al fantasear viéndolo con un atuendo de época paseándose por las calles que mencionaba el libro. Cerró los párpados dejando el libro sobre su pecho, necesitaba descansar y dejar volar la imaginación durante un rato.

Pero se durmió, profundamente a los pocos minutos, pensando en el libro y pensando en el rubio. Ignorante de que a través de la ventana de su cocina alguien se colaba, entrando sigilosamente en su propiedad, cauteloso como un lobo que asecha a su conejo. Pasos ligeros y lentos, al ritmo de una marcha seductora. Su chamarra con capucha, se acercó al castaño durmiente, se agachó y se permitió acariciarle los labios con el índice sutilmente, se humedeció los propios e inclinándose sus rostros quedaron separados por apenas unos pocos milímetros, no lo resistía un segundo, necesitaba probar su boca y descubrir el sabor que escondía en sus labios, juguetear con su lengua y quedarse sin aire mutuamente, sentir su piel arder y sus piernas temblar cuando el placer lo recorriera de pies a cabeza en sus sabanas blancas.

Se cohibió de un beso clandestino, besó su mejilla, su frente y se enderezó. Si continuaba ahí cedería al deseo pasional y carnal que lo hizo irrumpir en su apartamento. Las malas costumbres de espiarlo, de entrar por sus ventanas sin su permiso y sin que este nunca supiera de su acoso jamás se irían. Estaba obsesionado con él, tanto que se alejaba para no sucumbir a sus instintos. Volteó a verlo ya estando de pie junto al umbral, el libro en las manos de Bucky, esos labios entreabiertos, esa expresión angelical, ese suave susurrar cuando dormía. No había cambiado aun con años sobre sus hombros. 

-Descansa, Winter boobear- Ronroneó y se marchó sin dejar rastro, con el mismo sigilo de un espía del gobierno.

Facultad de Artes.  
Corredores principales  
15:57

El rubio avanzaba con rumbo a su habitación en las residencias estudiantes dentro del campus, caminó tranquilo hasta entrar a las zonas de los universitarios, se paseó por cada pasillo antes de colocar la mano en el pomo, girarlo e ingresar a la alcoba donde se acostó en la cama despues de despojarse de la chamarra, sus labios hormigueaban, le temblaban las manos, estuvo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, se arrepentía de haberse acobardado al último segundo pero tuvo que, porque él pretendía enamorar a James desde cero, quería hacerlo bien esta vez, podía con ello, podía con llevar doble vida para ganarse su corazón pero algún día su mentira se descubriría y esperaba que cuando aquel momento llegase pudiera convencerlo de que lo hizo porque de otro modo no le habría permitido acercarse tanto a él.

Tumbado en su cama veía el techo, recordando el cosquilleo que le producía su respiración en los labios, pensando en lo que podía haber pasado si él no se hubiera controlado delante de su tentación. James Buchanan Barnes era peligrosamente atractivo, deliciosamente tentador, provocativamente prohibido. Alejarse era su misión, acercarse era su deseo. ¿Cómo se equilibraría entre ambos extremos? No sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aunque le amaba, debía de ir lento con él, lo espantaría si se apresuraba. Cerró los párpados exhalando el aire que retenía, se humedeció los labios entrelazando sus dedos, descansando las manos sobre su pecho. Pensando en él, en esa forma en la cual sus ojos le miraban, en el calor de su cuerpo y su acompasado ritmo cardíaco Con esos pensamientos en su mente fue entregándose al sueño, esperando encontrarlo entre sueños, en los confines de su subconsciente.

Él necesitaba descansar, pensar con la cabeza fría al despertar, controlar sus impulsos y sus primitivos deseos para con el otro. Necesitaba enfriarse completamente, tal vez debió de tomar una ducha breve antes de dormir pero ya era tarde, se había sumergido en el sueño y no despertaría hasta dentro de unas pocas horas. 

18:29  
Abrió sus párpados sintiéndose extrañamente observado, se estrujó los párpados antes de sentarse en el colchón con las piernas recogidas, su cabello estaba desastroso, era consciente de que debía de ir al barbero pero eso no le incomodaba, observó su alrededor y encontró al moreno viéndole con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, posiblemente estaba bebiendo licor ahí mismo en la habitación que compartían en la residencia. El rubio exhaló con pesadez, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas encontrándole la mirada. Esos ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, ese sonido cuando respiraba, las dos botellas de cerveza vacías junto a la cama le develaban lo que había ocurrido.

-Tú no eres así, Tony. Y honestamente no me gusta ver a mi amigo de este modo, pero no puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no nace de mi, de nuevo te pido perdón- Steve intentaba ser diplomático aunque se sentía verdaderamente miserable solamente de ver su estado.  
-Y tú tampoco- Se llevó el vaso a los labios, lamió el borde antes de beber un trago largo -¿Qué tengo que no te gusta?- El aliento de alcohólico no favorecía la situación.  
-No eres tú, soy yo, ya te lo he explicado- Él empezaba a incomodarse.  
-Mientes muy mal, tú no eres el problema- Articuló bebiendo el resto y dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de noche, se levantó y caminó hacia él, ebrio tropezó y sus manos se detuvieron contra los pectorales de Rogers, el rubio se hizo para atrás evitando cualquier intento suyo de obtener algo más de él –Eres tan guapo y podría darte todo lo que quieras, conseguiría todo lo que tú me pidieras si con eso puedo verte sonreír. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tan irresistible? Precioso- Se acercaba y Steve lo obligó a alejarse tomándolo de los hombros.  
-La respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya te lo dije, no quiero nada contigo, nuestra amistad es todo lo que habrá, ni más ni menos, no sigas haciéndote ilusiones- Se levantó de la cama al empujarlo, Stark cayó sentado al borde de su propio lecho, volteó hacia el rubio y se puso de pie caminando hasta él, lo haló del brazo con fuerza.  
-¡¿Por qué con él?! Es un menor y si te metes con él irás preso- Escupió las palabras sumido en impotencia.  
-¿Vas a denunciarme si me le acerco porque estás celoso?- Se zafó rudamente de su agarre apartándose dos pasos –Hazlo, porque soy su tutor este año y tengo que acercármele para instruirlo en las cátedras de la carrera. Ponte en tu lugar, eres el estudiante de cuadro de honor de Ingeniera electrónica, muchos desearían el prestigio que tienes y envidiaban tu talento. No te arruines la vida siguiéndome porque yo jamás voy a corresponderte, supérame, por tu bien- Rogers estaba harto de discutir el mismo tema.  
-Yo no quiero vivir para un trabajo, quiero vivir para ti, idiota- Dio media vuelta regresando a su cama donde se sentó y destapó otra botella de cerveza –Todo lo haces por capricho, te conozco, Rogers, no es la primera vez que te veo así, ya has estado detrás de los nuevos antes ¿lo olvidaste?- Volteó a verlo al pronunciar sus venenosas palabras.  
-Me diste una copa adulterada ¿Tú que esperabas? Lo que pasó fue porque tú lo provocaste, es pasado y no sé porque sacas eso en un momento así- Refutó hastiado cruzándose de brazos.  
-Te gustó tanto cuando- Lo interrumpió.  
-Cállate, eso no tuvo importancia- Pretendía marcharse.  
-No te hagas ilusiones, Rogers. Ese niño no va a tragarse el cuento de que te llamas Christopher y solo quieres ser su amigo, sabrá quién eres y te despreciará cuando sepa tu verdadero nombre- Sus palabras lo frenaron, se volteó lentamente y le miró a los ojos confundido.  
-¿Qué insinúas?- Su voz se hizo más grave producto de la rabia.  
-¿Ya olvidaste el juego?- Elevó una ceja sonriendo malicioso –Siete minutos en el... infierno- Culminó.  
-Jodete- Salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, llevó las manos a su cabello echándolo hacia atrás y caminaba buscando aire fresco.

Tony lo sabía, desconocía el cómo lo supo, tenía que preguntarle pero no quería involucrar a James y perjudicarlo a largo plazo, pero abrumado como estaba no podía. Escuchó una botella quebrándose, quizá el otro la arrojó a la pared. Steve tenía que respirar con calma pero su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, se detuvo cerca de una columna, recargó su espalda de ahí y abrió el texto.

“Gracias por el libro, es interesante, me gusta.  
No sabía que habías anotado tu número detrás de la nota.  
¿Todo marcha bien de tu lado?

PD: Soy James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer nun  
> Como ya dije,este cap me gusta mucho, aparte que el libro que se menciona me lo leí y me encantó, creo que encaja bien, ¿ustedes que piensan?
> 
> Ahora ¿ya se lo imaginaban así de acosador? no se si lo notaron antes pero si, el rubio se mete al cuarto del Bucky, ya luego sabrán como encontró su dirección tan rápido y, vigilenle las manos e.e  
> Acostumbrense, lo verán haciendo eso de colarse a su alcoba muy a menudo x'D
> 
> Espero les haya gustado n.n  
> Hasta una próxima entrega uwu


	7. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten, creo que ya tengo un ritmo de actualizaciones, vamos 1 vez por semana y espero seguir así n.n  
> Sin más, les dejo el cap... disfruten la lectura uwu

Al rubio se le hizo imposible no sonreír leyendo su texto, se mordió leve el labio inferior y suspiró. Que oportuno era Bucky, no cambiaba, indirectamente era quien le hacia olvidar su vida, sus conflictos y la tormenta que se avecinaba con Stark de ejecutor. Relajó los hombros para empezar a textearle una respuesta breve.

“Hay cosas que no sabes de mi.  
Me hace feliz que te haya gustado, un día de estos te contaré la historia de cómo obtuve ese ejemplar. Y con respecto a lo otro, no quiero involucrarte en mis propios problemas, las cosas no marchan del todo bien pero no te preocupes, son solo tonterías, cosas de adolescentes, nada importante en realidad.

¿Qué hay de ti? Almorzaste bien ¿verdad?”

Envió el mensaje y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, tomó aire y se apartó de la columna. Exhaló comenzando a caminar sin rumbo aparente, solamente necesitaba un tiempo a solas con él mismo para pensar claramente en su situación actual. Quería recuperar a Bucky, lo deseaba ardientemente para anhelar mover cielo y tierra por recuperar su confianza siquiera, pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos en el proceso, Tony era un acosador con exorbitantes cantidades de dinero en las cuentas bancarias de su padre aparte de una mala influencia, lo invitaba a fiestas costosas con alto contenido alcohólico y drogas involucradas, aparte de sexo desenfrenado, todo eso iba en contra del estilo de vida del rubio y solía rechazar sus invitaciones sutilmente, aunque todo había empeorado porque Stark se dio cuenta que hay un alguien en la cabeza de Rogers, eso era guerra declarada para el heredero egocéntrico de Howard y María. Rogers apenas podía lidiar con su depresión en el licor, sabía que no se volvería un borracho empedernido, unas cuantas botellas, tal vez algo de marihuana para fumar y volvería a ser el mismo meloso muchacho que compartía residencia con él.

Su móvil vibró otra vez, cada que lo hacia él sonreía como un bobo enamorado, es que sabía quién estaba detrás de esos mensajes, se lo imaginaba incluso vistiendo solamente un bóxer ceñido, la tela marcando su anatomía de género y él ya se encontraba lamiéndose los labios, cuanto daría por oírlo suspirando si le pudiera acorralar contra el muro más cercano, sintiendo el calor de su respiración en la piel cuando le permitiese tomarlo en la posición que más desease. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes que el hormigueo que descendía a su ingle pasase a mayores, no andaría por los corredores con el rifle a presencia de cualquiera, solamente con James podría pasar por un momento así si... de acuerdo, una ducha fría ayudaría, o un cono de mantecado, y eso ultimo fue conveniente, caminó rápidamente hasta uno de los locales de adentro del campus, pidió un cono de mantecado con arequipe adornándolo y chispas de colores, pensó que a Bucky le gustaría también y le preguntaría.

Bucky Barnes  
“Esa es mi linea ¿sabías?  
Esperaré oír esa historia. Oh, creo que escribí en mal momento, disculpa, no sabía.  
Y para contestar tu pregunta, si, si he almorzado, pizza de la mejor de la ciudad, definitivamente aquí en USA sabe mejor que en Rumania”  
Visto a las 18:47

Christopher Evans  
“Haha, nunca le pusiste copyright y cualquiera puede usarla.  
No, no escribes en mal momento, no te disculpes por nada, descuida, no es nada como te dije, es más me alegró recibir un mensaje tuyo, estaba por quedarme un rato por ahí probablemente encerrándome en mi mismo pero ahora que hablo contigo me siento mejor, te agradezco por ser tan oportuno.

Ah, te gusta la de aquí ¿eh?, recuérdame un día de estos invitarte a una pizzería, será divertido, te lo aseguro, y ya que hablamos de comida ¿te gustaría un helado? Acabo de comprarme un cono y pensé que si no estabas muy ocupado podíamos vernos más tarde, puedo ir a recogerte, tengo una moto, es bastante rápida y suficiente para llevarnos a donde tú quieras ¿Qué dices?”  
Visto a las 18:49

Bucky Barnes  
“Si tú lo dices... ¿Eso es una invitación? Señor admirador que deja regalos en las maletas de desconocidos. Puede que acepte, me gusta la pizza de por aquí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo no salgo con cualquiera que no esté a mi altura.

Mmm ¿de nada? Supongo que eso se dice cuando haces algo de lo que ni sabias que estaba bien para alguien más, aunque no me puedo sacar tu problema que no me dices de la cabeza, no sé, pero te creo cuando dices que es algo menor.

¿Helado? ¿Más invitaciones? Te gusté bastante ¿no? ¿No te olvidaste de lo que te dije? No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones conmigo, no creo que te guste conocerme cómo quieres, ni te atrevas a contradecirme, se que en tus ojos hay algo que no me dices, y también son ellos los que te delatan y me muestran que sientes. Pero no me molesta, no ahora, eres buena compañía, lo admito, pero quizá ir más de una amistad lo arruine. Ya te dije, no eres tú, soy yo, o como sea que se dice en estos casos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Argh, eres un bastardo con tu puta cara de angelito. Está bien, acepto tu invitación por helado pero tú pagas todo y me traes antes de las diez a mi puerta, sino te demandaré con la policía por retención en contra de la voluntad de un menor”  
Visto a las 18:49

Christopher Evans  
“Y yo te dije que no haría nada en contra de tu voluntad, yo propongo y tú dispones, así funcionan las relaciones humanas sin necesidad de tener algún impulso sexual de por medio; me haces sentir un depredador sexual cuando hablas así, pero te pediré explicaciones, no tengo derecho de involucrarme en tu vida, mucho menos cuando apenas soy un conocido para ti.

Ah ¿ahora me dices bastardo? Gracias, me alegra ser tu bastardo impertinente y pegostoso. ¿Aceptas? ¿De verdad? Dios, creí que tendría que conseguir tu dirección y llamarte con un megáfono desde afuera con un enorme cartel para pedirte que salieras conmigo por un helado, me haces el americano más feliz y eso que no me has visto con mi ropa de la patria el día de la independencia, a muchos les causa gracia pero es que es divertidísimo unirse a las grandes marchas vestido como tu país. Pero eso es otro tema, lo importante aquí es que aceptaste. Déjame tu dirección y la hora para pasar por ti”  
Visto a las 18:50

Bucky Barnes  
“Te creo, pero recordártelo no está de más, créeme, lo agradecerás cuando todo no se vuelque. No preguntes al respecto.

Si, eres un maldito bastardo con un jodido poder de convencimiento. Oh no, ni se te ocurra, te juro que si haces eso te lanzaré una lechuga entera desde la ventana o un rábano, no quiero que nadie me vincule con un loco acosador de menores. Y en cuanto a la dirección, mejor pasa por mí por la plaza que está cerca de la 5ta avenida a eso de las 8:30pm. ¿Qué? ¿Querías mi dirección para acosarme a diario? Lo siento, pero tienes 21 y no me das demasiada confianza todavía para darte mi dirección, si te portas bien te la podría dar sin que tuvieras que pedirla, pero creo que eres del tipo terco y persistente así que espérate sentadito para que no te canses”  
Visto a las 18:50

Christopher Evans  
“Está bien, sin preguntas.

Auch, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?  
Oh ¿eso es un cumplido? Lo tomaré como uno, señor arisco. Haha eres fácil de desesperar, descuida, no lo haré a menos que sea un último recurso de captar tu atención de algún modo. No soy un loco acosador de menores, que exagerado eres a veces.

Está bien, me ganaré tu confianza ya verás. ¿De bastardo a secuestrador? Vamos mal con los apodos, te pondré ‘amargado’ a ver si dejas de serlo tan seguido, en serio, me lo pones difícil y eso que yo insisto cuando quiero algo de verdad, pero bueno, no soy quien para juzgar pero si para ponerte un bonito apodo que vaya contigo, eso o ‘gato mañoso’, creo lo del gato te va mejor, hasta tienes el pelo de uno. Lo digo por lo suave... ¿soné raro? Da igual, para ti siempre sueno raro pero no importa, podemos bromear con eso Haha”  
Visto a las 18:55

Bucky Barnes  
“Los sentimientos son para niños, igual que el amor.

¿Ganártela? Te va a llevar una vida, morir y volver para eso, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué? ¿Amargado? ¿Gato mañoso? Son crueles tus apodos, aunque los míos son más elaborados. Pero es justo, te apodo, me apodas. ¿Mi pelo que cosa? Apenas estuviste cerca una, no, dos veces y ya dices eso. Enserio que te afecté, me da pena contigo, de verdad.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
¿Te gustan mis silencios textuales? Son mi sellito personal, esto si tiene copyright así que no lo puedes usar, señor acosador.

Te dejo, iré a arreglarme. Y no llegues tarde ni me despeines en tu moto”  
Visto a las 18:55

Christopher Evans  
“Tomo nota, ceniciento. Te traeré a la hora indicada y sin despeinarte, estaré pendiente de no perder tus zapatillas de cristal.

¿Aprendiste? Haha tienen tu estilo misterioso.  
De acuerdo, iré a darme una ducha entonces. Hasta dentro de un rato, gato mañoso”  
Visto a las --:--

El rubio suspiraba, James no cambiaba al hablar, tal vez no era su voz pero si sus palabras, reconocería ese vocabulario donde fuera, su sintaxis era tan única que nada en el mundo podría diluirla de sus recuerdos. Oficialmente tenían su primera cita y él ya se había acabado su cono, lamió un poco sus dedos de regreso a la alcoba donde un ya muy borracho y dormido Tony Stark estaba en su respectiva cama con una de las franelas del rubio puesta y abrazando la almohada de este, él rodó los ojos pero lo dejaría ser feliz mientras se le pasaba la resaca que de seguro iba a tener al despertar, el ambiente apestaba a marihuana, se veían medio nubloso y un cigarrillo de este consumido en el cenicero, no, eran dos, vaya que le fue fatal, por los menos se durmió, con ese amigo suyo en el reino de los sueños se despojó de la franela arrojándola al cesto y tomando una toalla para ir directamente al baño contiguo, sería una ducha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Ya se, mueren por ver la cita xD  
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, se me hizo medio cómico porque Steve le lanza y James lo esquiva una y otra vez, no se, se me hace divertido y lindo como lo busca y busca a pesar de todo n.n  
> Sin más, espero vernos en la siguiente entrega uwu


	8. Totalmente inesperado [Parte 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Aquí llegó el día de actualizar y heme aquí(?)  
> Pues, no tengo mucho que decir más que esta es la tan esperada ita de nuestro par de tortolos uwu  
> Espero les guste, no se si es como esperaban que sería pero aquí se las dejaré n.n  
> La dividí en dos partes... ya verán porque ¬u¬  
> Disfruten de la lectura

20:15  
5ta avenida. Plaza al este.  
James estaba sentado desde hacia poco entretenido en su móvil, jugaba CandyCrush con los auriculares puestos, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre un suéter gris oscuro, mitones negros, pantalón de jean desgastado y converse altas. Estaba entretenido en la aplicación sin prestarle atención al tráfico ni menos al atractivo rubio que se estacionaba a unos doce metros de su posición en la banca. Aparcó ahí apagando momentáneamente la motocicleta, acomodó su chaqueta y un poco su cabello antes de caminar hasta el muchacho. Su ceniciento, así le diría cuando tuvieran más confianza entre si.

-¿Entretenido?- Se plantó frente a él sonriéndole.  
-...- Barnes alzó la mirada luego de pausar su partida y se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Vienes?- Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le siguiera y este se levantó del banco para ser guiado por sus pasos.

Bucky volvía al silencio, las conversaciones eran por escrito y las charlas a mudas, Christopher lo sabía bien y no forzaba la comunicación, le daría el espacio y el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con su propia voz y no a través de un texto o un pedazo de papel. Quería tomarle de la mano y entrelazar los dedos, sentir ese temblor cuando se ponía nervioso o escucharle el ligero hipeo de aquella noche de luna cuando se le confesó bajo la luz de las estrellas. James era un romántico en aquel entonces, él no era precisamente algo valioso pero Bucky le enseñó a ver más allá del exterior, porque ese castaño se había enamorado del verdadero Steve Rogers, no del muchacho enfermizo y débil sino de la gran persona detrás de todas las adversidades, lastimosamente esa gran persona dejó de ser grande un día, el mismo día donde a Bucky se le arrebató algo más que su inocencia.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando los pensamientos ya estando frente a la moto, se subió primero haciéndose un poco más hacia adelante para que subiera atrás y estuviera cómodo. James se tomó unos dos minutos para atarse el pelo en una coleta media, unos cuantos flecos caían por su frente y a los costados, Christopher le estuvo viendo mientras lo hacia, se mordió el labio inferior cautivo de su deseo por besarlo, Barnes se dio cuenta y le guiñó coqueto, ese muchacho de ahí jugaba con fuego y luego le lanzaba un balde de agua helada, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, le tenía como una pelota, tirándolo de un lado al otro, y ese rubio era tan masoquista que no se desprendía de él.

-Deja de coquetearme y súbete, ceniciento- Bromeó aunque quería que siguiera jugando así con él.

Más el castaño cortó el juego subiéndose a la trampilla trasera, se sentó y tuvo que acercarse al cuerpo del conductor, rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura. Los latidos de ambos empezaron a aumentar conforme iban tomando vía en las calles. James apoyó su rostro en el hombro del rubio y algunos saltos entre velocidades provocaban acercamientos bruscos entre sus cuerpos pero en donde más se sentía era abajo, la vibración de la motocicleta sumada a la mente volátil de Evans hicieron estragos con su autocontrol, múltiples veces se tragaba uno que otro sonido, Barnes en un momento se frotó con intención, porque su manera de jugar empezó a ser sucia y el rubio no sabía cómo tomar todo aquello. Pero eso duró menos de dos segundos, ocurrió en un brusco frenazo en semáforo rojo cuando un ciclista se atravesó en la vía, afortunadamente el rubio detuvo la motocicleta evitando un accidente para ellos y el otro sujeto.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?- Se volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro. Santo cielo, estaban tan cerca.  
-...- James afirmó con la cabeza volviendo a apoyar el mentón de su hombro, un par de segundos más de espera y volvían a estar en movimiento.

Todo continuó en silencio mientras Christopher conducía, el tráfico estaba normal, nadie se saltaba otro semáforo y ellos iban en silencio en la motocicleta, los movimientos dejaron de ser bruscos aunque sus cuerpos permanecían peligrosamente juntos. James cerró los párpados ahogando un suave jadeo cuando sus manos apretaban la tela de la franela blanca del rubio sintiendo el firme abdomen de este bajo su tacto, la superficie donde hundía discretamente los dedos por cada línea definida. Se lamió los labios, no pudo evitar sentir un breve cosquilleo que descendió a su ingle, se arrimó más cerca de él reafirmando su agarre mientras el viaje continuaba. Evans se relajaba bajo las caricias ocasionales que recibía de los dedos de Barnes, eran tan sutiles como discretas, tan dulces como silenciosas. Quería que aquel momento no se acabase e intencionalmente recorrió una cuadra más para girar en torno a la manzana, esos pequeños soniditos que aquel se reprimía eran preciosa música a sus oídos. Mojó sus labios conteniendo el instinto de acariciarle el muslo con lascivia, quería apretarle y escuchar su voz rota a causa de él. Alterar su ritmo cardíaco, apreciar sus jadeos, deleitarse con sus suspiros, acorralarlo y besarlo ansioso, deshaciendo cada mínimo gramo de temor en él.

Se estacionó finalmente, bajó una pierna apoyándose con el pie derecho en el pavimento a un costado de la acera, no se resistió a darle una palmada un par de centímetros más arriba de la rodilla para avisarle que ya habían llegado.

-Estamos en mi heladería preferida, James- Pronunció girando la llave para apagar la moto.  
-...- El castaño no dijo nada, deslizó apegadas sus manos al torso del rubio, delineando su estrechez, apartó las manos y de igual modo bajó del vehículo de dos ruedas. Una vez en suelo firme liberó su cabello sacudiéndolo un poco con una mano.

Chris terminó por tener ambos pies en el pavimento y rodeó la motocicleta, subió el pequeño escalón hacia la acera y le miró alzando sus cejas, sonrió de lado con cierto aire coqueto. Quería decirle lo guapo que se veía pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, lo pensó demasiado y fue el verlo balanceándose sobre sus talones lo que le trajo al mundo real otra vez.

-Ven, te gustará- Le invitó con su mano pero sin hacer contacto.  
-...- Barnes asintió y aceptó caminar a su lado.

El rubio le abrió cortésmente la puerta de cristal, la campana sobre esta sonó atrayendo la atención de quienes estaban dentro, los clientes les vieron, los empleados también, James inmediatamente bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose con la capucha ya puesta, instintivamente avanzó hasta la mesa más alejada, allí se sentó sin saber si Chris le siguió. Y si que lo hizo. Le preocupó el cambio de su semblante, parecía retraerse ante las miradas, algo le ocurría pero no podía preguntarle por temor a que fuese a cerrarse aun más.

-¿Chocolate o vainilla?- Buscó tema de conversación para aislarlo de su encierro mental.  
-...- Alzó apenas sus ojos y con su mano mostró el dedo índice, eso era la opción uno, chocolate.  
-Yo pediré vainilla, ¿tú quieres fresas o cerezas?- Seguía con esa charla.  
-...- Escogió la dos con su mano, Chris sonrió.  
-Me gustan tus preferencias- Eso fue coqueteo indirecto.

Bucky alzó una ceja porque entendió su indirecta, por supuesto que Evans se dio cuenta de sus preferencias cuando estaban en la motocicleta, ahora el rubio sabía cuáles eran sus gustos en cuanto a pareja y el tipo de persona, pero no se pudo resistir, fue involuntario palpar su esculpido abdomen por sobre la tela, experimentando un cosquilleo delicioso en los dedos y un hormigueo entre las piernas que alcanzaba zonas que no dejaría descubrir por nadie, por más atractivo y caballeroso que se le mostrase.

-Debo decirte que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Admitió y lamió su labio inferior –No te miento cuando digo que te ves bien, de verdad, estás muy guapo con todo ese negro, te queda ese color- Un cumplido muy sutil.  
-Gracias- Escribió en una de las servilletas y se la pasó por sobre la mesa.  
-Es un placer- Ahora fue él quien le guiñó coqueto.

Bucky pasó un fleco escurridizo tras su oreja viendo de reojo hacia el mostrador, se suponía que ibas y ordenabas algo o te anotaban el pedido cuando venían a tu mesa, él recordaba haber estado ya en un lugar así, aunque en realidad fue una fuente de soda, precisamente con el enano testarudo que arrastraba a todos lados y le llenaba de alegría, pensando en eso se distrajo, si Chris lo notó no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía de una forma extraña, sabía que por su lenguaje corporal le agradaba y por su semblante que recordaba claramente lo que vivieron antes del juego del armario, ojala hubiera podido evitarle todo ese mal. Una muchacha con su uniforme se acercó a ellos de improviso, con las cartillas del menú en sus manos.

-Disculpen ¿Qué van a ordenar?- Les entregó las cartas.  
-Un momento- Habló el rubio y la joven le sonrió.

Christopher era más que consciente del efecto que producía en las demás personas ahora, era más guapo que antes, no era un misterio pero él solo quería ser la distracción de James, tener sus ojos sobre su cuerpo en todo momento. El rubio buscó la mirada del castaño quien deslizó otra servilleta sobre la mesa hacia su mano, sus dedos se rozaron y ninguno se apartó de forma brusca, Barnes lo hizo con disimulo para no parecer tan irrespetuoso, se suponía debía de comportarse decente y formal, aquel le había invitado y pagaría su orden, lo llevaría a casa despues y sería un buen recuerdo que conservar en la memoria.

Ordenaron, continuaron charlando con las notas de Bucky y los comentarios de Chris, el ambiente era agradable. Pronto tuvieron sus órdenes delante y comieron en relativo silencio, Evans se distraía constantemente cuando Barnes lamía sus labios, era una suerte y una fortuna que el mantel decorativo incluso cubriese su regazo porque lo que ocurría entre sus piernas seria penoso de explicar aunque más de una persona ahí se dio cuenta de esa extraña conexión que ambos parecían tener entre si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer n.n  
> Pues aquí me encuentro de nuevo ¿a poco no son tiernos?  
> El Bucky nos salió provocador(?)  
> Es un Barnes, está en su sangre ser coqueto ewe
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el cap, como siempre, no pido mucho, si les gusta y quieren pueden dejarme un kudo o un comentario, me gustaría saber que opinan respecto al fic u.u  
> Y si quieren pueden compartirlo con sus conocidos, sin más me retiro hasta la otra semana y la segunda parte de la cita, les gustará ¬u¬


	9. Totalmente inesperado [Parte 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Oh jo jo jo  
> Ya me imagino sus caras e.e  
> Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la tan esperada cita de nuestros nenes uwu  
> Espero les guste, y, se mencionarán algunas partes de lo que ocurrió en "el juego", no hice mucho énfasis descriptivo porque el suceso se narrará muchísimo mejor más adelante, por ahora tendrán un indicio de que pasó u.u  
> Sin más, disfruten la lectura n.n

Bucky estaba más concentrado en el delicioso postre que le había invitado Christopher que en el rubio en si, si a alguien tenía que ver era a ese muchacho sentado enfrente pero él no era así, por lo menos no como recordaba Evans. Él recordaba un Bucky coqueto, simpático, elocuente y más que hábil con sus manos y también con las palabras. Sabia como coquetearle de forma sutil y delicada, era precioso cuando se mordía los labios en su presencia, provocando a sus hormonas en una parte de su anatomía a diario, pero en aquel entonces no tenía ni una pizca de valentía de confesarle sus sentimientos y para cuando se sintió listo ya fue demasiado tarde. Jamás olvidaría ese día. Ninguno de los dos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante el resto de la noche, ni al pagar lo pedido ni en el viaje de regreso, para sorpresa de Christopher el castaño le dio su dirección alegando que se había comportado y que podía llevarlo a su puerta con total confianza, lo cierto es que James le encontró un parecido en el azul de sus ojos, aun dolía lo ocurrido y herido así quería siquiera poder conservar la atención de su mirada, podía respirar solamente con eso. Su confianza estaba deshecha, su autoestima también fue destruida, el concepto que tenía de si mismo era deprimente, se veía como un mero objeto sexual sin sentimientos, sin vida, sin alma, él perdió todo violentamente, no pudo recuperarlo y lo dio por perdido para no sufrir más.

Pero aun así le dolía verse a diario en el espejo, ducharse y sentir cada cicatriz en su piel, recordar como era su cuerpo cuando aquello acabó, la viscosa sustancia que empegostaba su cabello, que trastornaba su apariencia, las marcas en su piel, los hilos carmesí que se escurrían entre sus piernas, la fragilidad de su propio cuerpo, las amargas lágrimas no diluían su pesar. Ahora andaba tambaleante como un niño mientras recorría el corredor, su puerta era la última de ese tercer piso, el rubio lo acompañaba sin decir ni una palabra, el estado de Bucky le partía el alma en pedazos. Si hubiera sabido que vería con sus propios ojos a ese muchacho roto otra vez después de haberlo invitado a salir... no le habría propuesto absolutamente nada. Percibía su dolor, se notaba, sabía que al despedirlo se encerraría y lloraría, esos ojos casi cristalizados, la forma constante en la que pasaba saliva y lamia sus labios lo delataban, se contenía de llorar. Y era su culpa lo sucedido en el pasado.

-Me divertí hoy- Rompió la tensión estando frente a la puerta con un diez marcado arriba –Espero tú también lo hayas pasado bien- Sonrió queriendo disipar las nubes grises.  
-...- Él juntó sus oscuras cejas para verle desde su posición, su derecha tanteaba la pared hasta ubicar el pomo.

Christopher no quería dejarlo ir aun, necesitaba entregarle algo que a nadie le daría sino a él. Se humedeció los labios, encontró su mirada y sin temor de que alguno de los vecinos los viera se acercó, avanzó lento hacia el castaño que interpuso su mano libre sobre su pecho. El rubio tomó cuidadosamente con su diestra la del joven, entrelazó los dedos siendo cuidadoso, besó sus nudillos sin mediar palabra aun, colocó el dorso de esta contra la madera de la puerta. Obtuvo la total atención de su mirada, reconocía ese ligero temblor cuando se encontraba nervioso, cuando estaba delante de quien le gustaba pensando tal y como él.

Se inclinó pausadamente, entre cada movimiento, no quería forzarlo, si quería podía frenarlo de nuevo, deshizo la separación entre ambos al rozar sus labios sutilmente con los propios, olvidó instantáneamente el pasado, recordaba la suavidad de su boca... Bucky le correspondió. Lento como si el sueño lo envolviera, con miedo pero con una pizca efímera de esperanza. Aun tenso fue relajándose, su mano seguía en el pomo, lo apretó cuando sintió la dominación de su parte, se sumió sin haberlo previsto, la mano disponible de Evans trazó la linea central de su espalda hasta su cintura de donde le tomó con firmeza para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Ese ligero estremecimiento que ocurría en Barnes producía más que el ascenso de su ritmo cardíaco. El sonido húmedo y discreto de los labios reconociéndose ensordecía a la voz de su razón. El sentido común no existía. Dejó de pensar incluso que era ilegal acercarse a James, el castaño era menor ante la ley, le faltaba un año para cumplir la edad, si alguien sabía de esto iría directamente a prisión como depredador sexual.

Cuando menos quiso apartarse del manantial de divino maná que representaba su boca tuvo que hacerlo, el aire escaseó, ambos necesitaban respirar de nuevo. La puerta se abrió cuando giró la perilla, oyó ese precioso sonido de sus bocas separándose, era una melodía húmeda y silenciosa.

-Steve...- Ronroneó sin haberlo pensado ni planeado.  
-...- El rubio arrugó sin querer el entrecejo.

James fue consciente y lo empujó, entró y cerró la puerta con violencia al azotarla. La aseguró rápidamente con la llave, dejó caer el llavero y se alejó corriendo hasta su alcoba. Allí se encerró, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo fue que le permitió aquello. Tocó con sus dígitos sus labios, sensibles y aun húmedos por una delgada capa de su saliva, los lamió y sabían a Chris. Dulcemente tentador, totalmente inesperado.

Se sentó en su cama hundiendo las manos entre sus cabellos, algo dentro de él cedió sin que él lo planease. Recordaba en su cintura el calor de su mano, lo sutil de las caricias ocasionales que permitieron a sus dedos rozarse con su piel, si se veía tenía marcas visibles de sus cortas uñas que presionaron el costado de su cadera. El aire caliente de su respiración. La sujeción ante su voluntad que le mostró. Solamente hubo alguien que había conseguido hacerlo derretir como margarina en pan tostado pero esa persona no existía ya. Se abrazó a si mismo, murmurando el nombre de su fantasma, no importaba el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido, su corazón amaba fervientemente a un adolescente asmático, terco, vulnerable a los resfriados y con los ojos más azules que alguna vez hubo visto.

Afuera, en el corredor, Christopher procesaba lo ocurrido, lo había besado y se sintió en la misma gloria divina cada segundo que duró, que permaneció en su boca, saboreándolo y deleitando su paladar. Suspiró sin creer aun que había besado a su precioso James con la debida suavidad que se merecía pero si sabía que el castaño huyó de él luego de pronunciar su verdadero nombre, tal vez creyó que no era conveniente mencionar a otro hombre después de haberle permitido ser besado, quizá se espantó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones para con él, de cualquier caso no podía ir y preguntarle, ya Bucky se había encerrado y no podría sacarle de ahí. Se acercó por última vez a la puerta, apoyó las manos en la madera y besó la superficie.

-Te amo, James- Susurró al silencio poco antes de marcharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> ¿Les gustó? yo creo que si ewe  
> Espero hayan disfrutado de la escenita, porque ellos dos se lo merecían aunque... quizá nuestro rubio se precipitó demasiado pronto u.u  
> Esperemos a ver como sigue, por ahora, disfrutemos de ese momento íntimo, ya vamos entrando en el verdadero curso de esta historia y estoy ansiosa n.n
> 
> Sin más, me despido y nos vemos en una nueva entrega, hasta luego nun


	10. Acosador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Bueno, les dejo el capitulo y me hace sentir mal este de aquí u.u  
> Espero disfruten la lectura, es algo corto pero necesario para la historia .u.

23:47  
Habitación de Bucky Barnes

El castaño se había tumbado en pijama en la cama, habiéndose envuelto entre cobijas, veía desinteresadamente su móvil, mensajes entrantes sin leer era lo que le sobraba en la bandeja. Exhaló dejando el aparato en su mesa noche hundiéndose bajo las capas de tela gruesa, quería olvidarlo todo, diluir la salida, esfumar ese beso, desaparecer a Christopher de su vida... volver a asesinar a Rogers de su corazón. Exiliarlo de sus recuerdos nuevamente.

La cantidad de mensajes era completamente anormal, pero James no le prestaba atención ni siquiera los leyó, ni uno de los textos.

Chris E.  
“Hola. Me siento pésimo por como resultó esta noche, créeme que no quería incomodarte, perdóname ¿si?”  
Sin leer.

Chris E.  
“De nuevo yo, quiero disculparme por lo que hice, me precipité y arruiné la imagen que tenias de mí, me siento un verdadero idiota, probablemente lo sea, yo no quería hacerte sentir así. Perdón”  
Sin leer.

Chris E.  
“Entiendo que no leas los mensajes pero dejarme un visto tan siquiera me haría saber que sigues vivo, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera”  
Sin leer.

Chris E.  
“Entendí ¿vale?  
No quieres hablar conmigo, dejas el móvil activo solamente para tenerme escribiendo como un pendejo detrás de ti, y si lo soy, no me retracto de decir que me pareces atractivo y no solo eso, eres una persona excepcional. Quisiera poder ser tu amigo pero después de lo que hice entiendo si tú no quieres verme más, ni hablarme al menos... otra vez, lo siento”  
Sin leer.

La lista de mensajes de texto continuaba llevando la misma temática de disculparse y culparse por lo ocurrido, los últimos eran más cuidadosos, sentimentalistas y dos muy románticos. Christopher había metido la pata de la peor manera, si existieran premios para estúpidos impacientes ya él sería campeón invicto, su impulsividad le costó todo avance que había obtenido con su debido esfuerzo. Ahora empezaría de cero y sería difícil, era muy probable que James se mostrase cerrado la próxima vez que pudiera hablar con él, si no es que este lo evadía y se ocultaba usando excusas, zafándose de él de formas estratégicas.

La noche fue avanzando, Bucky dormía plácidamente en su cama, había inhalado nuevamente, ingerido dos comprimidos para inducirse el sueño y finalmente lo consiguió poco después de la una de la madrugada. Su ventana fue abierta con suma precaución de no despertarlo, fue conseguido con éxito, él no se movió siquiera. Un intruso irrumpió en su alcoba, se paseó hasta sentarse al borde de su cama, verle dormir y osadamente le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, sus dígitos se deslizaron sobre el contorno de su rostro, trazando las líneas invisibles, delineó su labio inferior deseando usurpar un beso de su boca en ese preciso instante más se contuvo, ya le había ocasionado demasiados males en una noche.

-¿Que me has hecho? Bucky- Susurró en silencio a su príncipe durmiente pero no recibió respuesta de nadie -Eres todo lo que quiero, y cada vez que intento acercarme a ti algo ocurre, algo pasa, alguien interviene o yo lo arruino todo. Soy un estúpido, te he arruinado la vida tantas veces que ya no recuerdo si alguna vez te hice feliz- Apartó la mano de su rostro para acariciarle ese abundante cabello castaño, entonces notó la sombra del polvillo blanco bajo su nariz, recolectó con su índice una muestra, llevó el dedo a su propia boca y lo lamió, era un sabor extraño y nuevo para él, honestamente nunca lo había probado y ahora no podía deducir con claridad que era, pero por la ubicación y la apariencia... cocaína -Amor ¿que fue lo que te hice?- Quiso envolverlo en sus brazos pero no quería alarmarlo, estaba en su alcoba sin autorización y aquel ni sabía que ahí estaba él, tuvo que reprimir su necesidad por brindarle apoyo, James, o la persona que creía haber conocido tenía una adicción, ahora él lo sabía pero no podía intervenir porque el castaño sabría que le acosaba la existencia a sus espaldas, que seguía sus pasos y vigilaba cada acción de su parte, lo espantaría y Barnes eventualmente se alejaría.

Se inclinó, besó su frente, su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios antes de levantarse, después de susurrarle un perfecto “Descansa, cielo... perdóname por arruinar tu vida” Le observó sintiendo la culpa atravesándolo sin piedad, inhaló y exhaló, retrocedió hasta la ventana, y se marchó, antes de que fuese a despertar y a notar su presencia, a saber que le buscaba y por las noches irrumpía en su cuarto a verle, acariciarle las mejillas o solamente susurrar disculpas, tantas como podía imaginar, en diferentes idiomas.

7:54  
Residencias Internas del Campus  
Alcoba Stark – Rogers

El rubio no durmió en lo que restó de la noche, estaba tumbado en la cama, viendo el techo sin expresión aparente, sin deseos remotos de levantarse a correr en el complejo deportivo como cada día en su rutina matutina. Ese día se sentía particularmente devastado, todos sus mensajes continuaban sin ser leídos, esperaba su silencio y rechazo a partir de ahora, lo había echado todo a perder, el avance que había conseguido se había perdido por su imprudencia, se giró quedando de lado, viendo hacia las persianas de la ventana, se abrazó a si mismo, apretó los párpados cuando las líneas húmedas bajaron por sus mejillas, en amarga culpabilidad. Lo había perdido de nuevo, era su culpa, su maldita culpa por no controlarse.

Los minutos ajusticiaban al hecho, no podía hacer nada, James lo odiaba, lo podía asegurar, no le volvería a permitir que le dirigiera la palabra a partir de entonces, comenzó a considerar hacer como hacia Stark, fumar marihuana para olvidarse de todo, inyectarse heroína o inhalar cocaína como hizo Bucky, para olvidar, para sentirse mejor consigo mismo por un rato y deprimirse cuando el efecto se esfumase. Tal vez una sobredosis sería su solución, olvidaría, no dolería, sonreiría y moriría, le ahorraría tantos problemas a su querido James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> En lo personal este cap es doloroso porque Steve se siente culpable, aparte que descubre que James tiene adicción a las drogas y se siente de lo peor porque sabe que es por lo que pasó en el armario, me lastima que pasen estas cosas entre ellos pero como ya dije, es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama u.u  
> Espero les haya gustado, o haya disfrutado de la lectura aunque es triste el capi .n.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo uwu


	11. Las consecuencias de la culpa

Su móvil vibró en la mesa de noche, él lo observó, un segundo después se sentó en la cama y agarró el aparato, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil. Tenía un mensaje entrante. De James Intentó abrirlo y era una grabación de audio, rápidamente buscó sus auriculares, los conectó y se puso cada uno en cada oreja. Tocó el icono de reproducción para oír lo que decía.

“Hola... me quedé dormido temprano anoche. Fue una linda cita, no creí que un viejo acosador tendría tan buenas ideas... como sea, pensé en escribirte pero creo que era conveniente grabarte mi respuesta ¿no?  
Acabo de levantarme, tengo que ir a hacer algunos trámites, por mi cuenta, señor acosador. Bueno, yo estoy bien, dormí bien, me siento bien y el helado siempre me ha gustado, pero lo otro... verás, es difícil para mí decirte esto, no creo que tengas malas intenciones, en serio, lo digo de verdad con esto de que no eres tú sino yo, preferiría que no te hicieras extrañas ilusiones conmigo, no va a funcionar porque yo no nací para ser querido por nadie, soy tu Dorian si así prefieres, me puedes admirar pero no me puedes tener, puedes intentar acercarte pero no soy más que una cara bonita con un cuadro maldito escondido.

Quisiera que olvidaras lo que pasó, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te daré otra oportunidad, no quiero que me preguntes por mi vida ni que hago, con quienes hablo ni nada de esa mierda, tú no eres nada mío ni yo algo tuyo. Agradecería que no hicieras preguntas de ningún tipo... si aceptas eso, podemos ser amigos aun... por cierto, buenos días, Chris”

La grabación se detuvo fracciones de tiempo después de haber pronunciado su nombre, alcanzando a oír un perfecto “Lo siento” de una voz quebrada y frágil, le había hecho daño, lo había conseguido en poco tiempo, Bucky se había hecho ilusiones, lo notaba solamente con oírlo, ahora no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse y querer echar el tiempo atrás y tenerlo en sus brazos para consolarlo, poder recuperar lo que destruyó. Dejó el aparato y los auriculares en la mesa de noche, secó sus mejillas y suspiró, necesitaba pensar con claridad todo ahora. Tenía una oportunidad, para hacerlo bien, para ser su amigo, para dejarlo enamorarse y si era James quien le buscaba luego entonces no estaría saltando a sus reglas, le iba a dejar elegir y escoger si le quería en su vida de modo romántico o solamente como un amigo que eventualmente se iría de su vida cuando él así lo decidiera.

Con aquello en mente se tumbó en el colchón, viendo el techo detenidamente, como si las tablas de madera fuesen a darle la solución a su vida. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, podía hablarle pero sin tener tantas libertades, podría entablar una amistad pero sin cruzar los límites. Permisos con restricciones. Exhaló el aire que no sabía que retenía desde que estuvo oyendo la nota de voz. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, ubicar sus ideas, saber que haría a partir de entonces pero...

-Buenos días, precioso rubio- Escuchó la cantarina y ronca voz de su compañero de habitación. Había amanecido de buen humor, eso era un alivio, mejor mantener la atmósfera así y evitar otra discusión.  
-Buenos días, ¿sin resaca? Estoy impresionado- Contestó volteando hacia él con una expresión calmada y la sombra del insomnio en sus párpados inferiores.  
-Tengo mis trucos para amanecer guapo, pero sin duda los tuyos son mejores- Un poco de coqueteo nunca hizo daño.  
-Déjalo ya- Consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa cuando rodó los ojos sentándose en el colchón –Enserio, no tengo cabeza para estas cosas, tú más que nadie lo sabe- Suspiró levantándose de la cama, se estiró y sin planearlo su franela se alzó mostrando al menos cinco centímetros de su esculpido abdomen.  
-Que bonita vista- Un guiño coqueto desde la cama y le aventó la almohada al pecho –Tapate, eres una señorita de su casa ¿no?- Alzó una ceja cruzando las piernas de modo varonil.  
-No lo hice a propósito y lo sabes, nada de ilusiones, Tony- Recogió la almohada dejándosela en la esquina de la cama –Deberías pedirle a tu papa que te haga una máquina para clonar, imagínate las posibilidades, tendrías tu propio Rogers mientras me dejas saltar como cervatillo por ahí- Bromeó porque aquello era imposible, Howard se centraba en armamento y tecnología avanzada, nada de asuntos biológicos o médicos –Iré a darme una ducha, si intentas entrar te fracturaré un brazo, lo digo en serio, necesito mi privacidad ¿si?- Amenazó algo bromista antes de levantarse para ir a su parte del armario, tomar una toalla e irse por la puerta del baño.

Stark le estuvo viendo durante todo momento, esperó a que se hubiera metido al cuarto del baño, incluso a que la ducha comenzase a oírse para acercarse al móvil del rubio, lo desbloqueó porque hace tiempo que sabía cómo hacerlo, vio inmediatamente el mensaje de voz, tuvo la tentación de escucharlo pero eso quizá le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor, envió la grabación a su propio teléfono móvil, vigilaba la puerta cerrada, el sonido del agua cayendo, el silencio de parte de Rogers. Borró y limpió el celular de Steve para no levantar sospechas, nunca sabría que copió la nota de voz. Anthony Stark necesitaba saber que decía aquel mensaje de voz. Verdaderamente acosador, pero tenía razones al haberse enamorado de una persona inalcanzable, su preocupación era no poder ser él quien le hiciera sonreír tan radiante ni oscurecer su día con pequeñas acciones, la aparición de James representaba un peligro completo a su estilo actual de vida, si así ya había cambiado y apenas pasaba un día, casi dos, y Steve parecía de margarina cuando el castaño estaba cerca, o estaba involucrado en algún asunto. Su semblante era brillante cuando recibía buenas noticias sobre él, cuando le hablaba, cuando le oía, cuando algo lo vinculaba a Barnes, ese efecto que le provocaba no había cambiado con los años, Tony siempre vio que entre ellos existía una corriente eléctrica que con nadie más compartían, era su vinculo o como una vez oyó su “Hasta el final de la línea”, cursi, romántico y en cierta medida le causaba una cólera indescriptible, Steve siempre estaría fuera de su alcance si Barnes andaba por los alrededores, si James hacia algo bueno en su beneficio podía ver a Steve sonreír pero si por alguna razón el castaño le refrenaba o lo alejaba, o si tal vez discutían, entonces el semblante del rubio decaía. Era como si dependiera de sus acciones para poder existir y regir su propio estado de ánimo de ese modo.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama haciéndose el desentendido cuando el rubio dejaba aquel cuarto de baño estrecho regresando a la habitación, con un ajustado bóxer negro y secando su cabello con la toalla, el agua aun escurría sobre su piel pálida, Tony no lo negaba, Steve era atractivo, un muchacho como él no había ni existiría, era ingenuo e impulsivo, confiado y dulce, romántico e intuitivo, responsable y despistado, correcto y en cierta medida rebelde, él era todo lo contrario, empezando por ególatra, autosuficiente, millonario, pretencioso, vanidoso y todo lo que acabase en oso como perezoso.

Le miró de pies a cabeza, repasando su musculatura detalladamente antes de lamerse los labios, como si admirase una deliciosa mesa del buffet en alguna reunión de los ejecutivos que trabajaban para su padre. Steve lo notó y a propósito le arrojó la toalla húmeda a la cara, así jugaban desde antes, Stark no sabía disimular cuando alguien le gustaba, y Steve le atraía más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido.

-Deja de mirarme así, me das miedo. Comenzaré a vestirme en el baño si sigues haciéndolo- Dijo colocándose una franela azul cielo de botones y mangas cortas, buscando un pantalón sabía que aun le veía –Si estás por tomarme una fotografía más te vale que no lo hagas, destruiré tu Iphone si te atreves- Amenazó subiendo el pantalón hasta su cadera.  
-Eres un aburrido, las iba a vender por EBay y ganaríamos los dos, tú más que yo, claro está- Bajó el aparato dejándolo a su lado en la cama y sentándose -¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Muñeco- De nuevo el coqueteo.  
-No gracias, no quiero un montón de gente rara pidiéndome fotografías por dinero en la calle, quiero conservar mi privacidad tal y como está- Descartó su propuesta inmediatamente –Con respecto a lo otro, estaba pensando en ir al decanato, ya sabes, el asunto de las tutorías, tengo nuevos alumnos este semestre y tengo que hacer más espacio en mi horario, también ir al Starbucks a comprar un café, ya me hace falta, eso y probablemente conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo allí o en la biblioteca de la ciudad, no sé, necesito cosas en las que ocupar la mente- Se colocaba el cinturón en silencio, al terminar buscó una corbata azul oscuro con líneas inclinadas blancas. Se veía bastante bien pero era demasiado modesto para halagarse.  
-Precioso, así como estás solamente te falta un listón y meterte en una caja de regalo para una solterona desesperada, o algún ricachón con tiempo libre- Diciéndolo y haciendo un movimiento de cejas que le indicara su insinuación.  
-Que puerco, soy tu amigo y me pones como si fuera un vil objeto sexual- Respondió dándole la espalda y anudándose la corbata.

“Me pones como si fuera un vil objeto sexual” las palabras hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza, chocaban entre ellas las letras y regresaban a armar la frase. Le hizo pensar en James, en lo perdido que se vieron sus ojos cuando pronunció su verdadero nombre después de que le hubiera besado. Reconocía esa mirada. Temeroso. Desorientado. Sin guía. No era su James. No lo recordaba así, pero reconocía ese cambio de actitud. Era como cuando le encontró en el suelo de ese cuarto de pesadilla, las gruesas lágrimas cayendo al suelo, las gotas blanquecinas se mezclaban y se deslizaban, temblaba, le gritaba que le odiaba, que se fuera, que le dejase en paz de una vez por todas.

Sintió el sabor amargo de la culpa en su boca otra vez, mecánicamente se colocó los calcetines, los mocasines, peinó por inercia su cabello sin alterar su expresión neutral, Stark lo notó y aunque habló no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de Rogers. Algo le había ocurrido, eran palabras, eran recuerdos, de pronto regresaba a mostrarse hermético, no podía sacarlo de ese estado a menos que él mismo así lo hiciera. No tuvo más elección que verlo agarrar su móvil y salir de la habitación con una apariencia indigna de él, se vistió como solía pero no se veía el semblante encantador del buen Steve que conocía.

-Maldito mapache bastardo- Lanzó la almohada contra la pared hastiado de tener que estar allí como espectador, incluso para aislarlo del mundo real el puto de Barnes era idóneo, lo hacia sonreír y lo hacia deprimir solamente con estar ahí, en físico o en un pensamiento fugaz.

El rubio caminó fuera, por inercia misma, avanzaba tranquilamente, oyendo sus propias palabras en su cabeza, girando y enredándose las unas con las otras, él se removió incomodo al detenerse en una esquina, no se sentía bien, de pronto la sensación de remordimiento descendió a su abdomen, su estomago, acidez... nauseas. Corrió hacia el baño de varones, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, entró, frente al lavabo se inclinó y dejó salir todo, entre cada arcada. Tocía, jadeaba por respirar y nuevamente otra arcada. Así siguió hasta vaciar su estomago, el agua se fue llevando su almuerzo, cena y además su cita con Bucky. Escupió dos veces antes de recuperarse, se lavó el rostro, sus manos temblaban, sentía debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Alzando la mirada se observó en el reflejo del espejo. Piel aun más pálida, labios blancos, sus ojos incluso perdieron parte de su brillo, era como si la culpa estuviera absorbiéndole la vida lenta y dolorosamente, si así era entonces estaba pagando lo que una vez inició por imprudente.

Vibró el aparato en su bolsillo, cerró la manilla y exhaló, buscó el móvil y lo sacó, desbloqueó la pantalla viendo un mensaje entrante allí.

“Hola Chris, soy Wanda, saqué tu número del móvil de mi primo, como sea ¿estás bien?  
Estaba pensando en mostrarte una librería, es fabulosa, su colección varía pero tienen buenos textos de la época gótica y también algunos de historia, en su mayoría de autores ingleses. ¿Oscar Wilde te suena? Imagino que si, encontré ese libro que le diste a James, tienes buen gusto, y manos rápidas. Tu novia debe de tenerte vigilado, o disfrutarlo... probablemente lo segundo.

PD: Buenos días”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Gracias por leer  
> Oh lo admito, este capitulo me dolió mientras lo escribía x.x  
> La forma en la cual Bucky le habla, el modo en el que Steve asimila sus palabras, la situación e incluso ese extraño malestar que le da al final. Sólo para que sepan, esos síntomas que él sufre tienen una razón de ser, ya lo descubrirán más adelante, honestamente son parte de mis pedazos preferidos de la historia, no se, este par de chicos tienen un imán entre si que... ya verán, ya verán e.e
> 
> Y como siempre les digo cada semana, si quieren pueden dejar algo y nos vemos la siguiente semana en la próxima entrega n.n


	12. Coqueteo descarado y limitado

El rubio se recuperaba, se apoyó del borde de los lavabos empotrados cuando leía el mensaje de la chica del aeropuerto que acompañaba a James en su vuelo. Leyó las palabras más de una vez, orientándose, ubicando la mente en el mundo real de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo. Tardó un poco, pensó demasiado en que escribirle.

“Hola Wanda, eso suena bien, sería divertido ir a una librería hoy, tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí en el campus pero puedo desocuparme temprano y salir contigo.

Oh no, no soy ese tipo de chico, de verdad, a veces soy muy lento y meto la pata. ¿Una novia? Siento decepcionarte pero no tengo, precisamente intento remendar mis errores con cierta personita pero como ya te dije soy lento o demasiado estúpido y hago una idiotez dejándome llevar. Como sea, no pienso aburrirte con mis cosas. ¿A que hora estás disponible? Podemos escoger un lugar para vernos o simplemente llegar, dejame un mensaje ¿si?”

Respondió al textear, estaba por guardar el móvil cuando decidió contestarle al muchacho que le tenía con el mundo revuelto, prefirió grabarle una respuesta porque lo hacia más personal. Ubicó la aplicación, se escondió en uno de los cubículos y accionó la grabadora de voz.

“Hola, en verdad me siento apenado por... ya sabes. No te puedo mentir, quería hacerlo, me provocó desde que te vi vestido así, no te engañé cuando dije que te veías muy guapo anoche, lo hacías, no se cómo pero te veías muy bien. La cosa es... me gustas, intentaré resistirme para no incomodarte pero no me pidas no sentir, no puedo hacerlo, es probable que eventualmente dejé de sentirme atraído por ti pero actualmente me agradas demasiado, con todo y ese temperamento difícil de llevar.

Como quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad pero tampoco te puedo obligar a algo que tú has decidido que no, me da una pequeña falta de aire cada vez que reproduzco tu mensaje, me haces sentir un verdadero depravado, no quería darte esa imagen en verdad, lo siento tanto.

Perdoname ahora, no puedo olvidarlo, tengo el sabor en la boca y el corazón como loco solamente de recordar ese momento, intento como me pides de borrarlo de mi memoria pero no puedo, tienes algo que te hace especial, no estás maldito como tú dices, eres guapo y si eres una tentación andante deberías sentirte orgulloso, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener algo tuyo; tus ojos son misteriosos, tu mirada puede helar y enamorar a quien tú quieras, podrías ser quién tú quieras ser, solamente debes dejar de ver todo lo negativo, hay un mundo afuera lleno de posibilidades, estás comenzando la universidad, puedes escoger tu propio camino a partir de ahora y nadie debería decirte nada, y si alguno lo me encargaré de callarlo. ¿Que? Me dijiste que podíamos ser amigos y como tu amigo te digo que evitaré que cualquiera te haga desistir de lo que sea que te propongas en esa cabecita imaginativa tuya, si estás en la facultad de artes debes de tener una imaginación maravillosa, todos aquí la tienen, no se necesita mucho para ser un genio aquí dentro.

Me estoy arriesgando a que te retractes de ser mi amigo pero... si fuera posible que te hiciera cambiar de opinión tú ¿me dejarías besarte otra vez?” 

Mojó sus labios, mordió el inferior y envió la nota de voz con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, palmeó sus mejillas calientes, ruborizado y lo sabía. Suspiró y alzó la mirada al techo, esperó un poco antes de ver la pantalla con perfecto “Visto a las...” que le hizo encoger el estomago de los nervios que sentía.

Sus dedos hormigueaban, él sentía los nervios jugándole sucio, estrujando sus entrañas desde adentro, quería escuchar o leer su respuesta. Tuvo que esperar cinco agobiantes minutos. Presionó para reproducirla. Lo primero que oyó fue una suave risa, un jadeo, un pequeño suspiro y una discreta burla.

“Ay Chris, eres un impaciente, un egocéntrico y vanidoso rubio universitario. Dije que no ¿es difícil de entender? Yo no lo creo, debería ser sencillo, supongo, no me considero un reto para nadie... no se, no me considero algo especial que merezca tu atención ni la de nadie. Preferiría que lo olvidases, es lo mejor para ambos pero... si quieres intentarlo no esperes que yo te ceda prendas así como lo planteas, no creo que me hagas desistir pero, si llegases a hacerlo... asegurate de cuidarme, de no mentirme nunca, yo no quisiera llevar otro mentiroso en mi conciencia.

¿Sabes? Se me hace tan divertido esto que estamos haciendo. Me tuteas y yo te evado el coqueteo, no es que me desagrades, es todo lo contrario, es sólo que... no estoy listo para lo que me ofreces ¿lo entiendes? No se manejar estos temas, no quiero que pienses que soy un niñito malcriado que se regodea de todo aquel que le intenta echar partido. Escúchame... es probable que no vuelva a decir esto pero... besas muy bien, me hiciste sentir que podía intentarlo pero, no te mereces esto que soy, estoy seguro que cualquiera te dará lo que yo no puedo, de verdad, te mereces un chico completo y no la persona que soy.

PD: Si me convences alguna vez... bésame y dejame sin aliento, chico de Brooklyn”

Cada palabra, cada pequeña risa que se le escapó, era una voz rota, mitad perdida y mitad nerviosa, hacia que el corazón del rubio se encogiera lentamente en su pecho. Sintió incluso las lágrimas que pudo derramar, lo escuchó limpiarse la nariz discretamente. James sintió lo mismo, él ahora quería tenerle cerca, abrazarlo, mimarlo, convencerlo de que todo estaría bien a partir de entonces. Nadie la haría daño mientras él estuviera presente, oía su voz, de nuevo, se abría para él y quizá la próxima vez seguiría usando notas pero las grabaciones eran su tesoro, le hacían volar todas las letras que pronunció. Le hizo suspirar, aliviar su malestar interno, estaba envuelto en su propio bucle, su propia espiral infinita... estaba enamorado perdidamente de James Buchanan Barnes. 

Se había propuesto cuidar de ese problemático castaño con adicciones escondidas, con sus propios demonios, a los que ocultaba y se desentendía de que ahí se encontraban, merodeando su existencia, rodeando y asechándole en penumbras. En las mismas sombras a las cuales se entregó hacia años, y el rubio era el responsable de su condición, lo sabía, maldita sea si que lo sabía. Mojó los labios con su lengua pensando en que palabras utilizar para contestarle, tenía que controlar sus sentimientos impredecibles en ese momento, la estúpida sonrisa había tomado dominio de sus labios, liberó una pequeña risa nerviosa sin saber como hablarle ahora, lo había escuchado decirle que besaba bien, que lo podría hacer de nuevo si le convencía, le pidió que lo cuidara si algo así llegaría a suceder. Conocía a ese muchacho, siempre fue así, coqueto e inalcanzable, así le conoció y así seguía siendo, aun con el pasar de los años su esencia permanecía intacta y así la mantendría aunque tuviera que volver a sepultar a Steve Rogers.

“Me lo has repetido ya muchas veces pero siempre me gustaron los retos, aparte que soy el emperador de los necios testarudos, así que, aquí me tendrás con la sombrilla cubriendo tus nubes grises y tu sol fatigador quieras o no. Tú tomaste tu decisión y la respeto, por supuesto, pero mi decisión es seguir intentándolo, continuar corriendo contra corriente buscando alegrarle la vida a alguien que yo considero es perfecto, con todos sus errores y enmiendas, con las virtudes y los defectos. Nadie es perfecto, nadie está completo, yo tengo mis fisuras, mi pasado, las consecuencias de decisiones que aun me persiguen y me culpo por tantas cosas que hice antes pero la vida no tiene botón de reinicio solamente puertas alternativas para remendar cada error cometido, pero ¿tú no viste lo roto que ando por el mundo? Claro que no, me costó ser así de turbio conmigo mismo, no me gusta tampoco que los demás irrumpan en mis asuntos privados pero no puedo ignorar a alguien que me agrada, así como tú lo haces, sé que debes pensar que es muy pronto y yo también lo pienso, sólo te pido que no me rechaces la amistad y los gestos amables, lo haré para que estés cómodo en todo momento sin dobles intenciones.

Te propongo algo, ponme a prueba, mídeme y evalúa mi amistad antes de decidirlo. Sea cual sea tu postura después no me molestará, la aceptaré porque tu voluntad tiene el derecho de anteponerse a las demás, eres un ser humano y mereces que se te sea tratado como tal.

PD: ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Que difícil me lo pones, eres cruel”

Christopher envió la nota, miró la pantalla durante medio minuto antes de levantarse de allí, sacudió su pantalón, guardó el aparato en su bolsillo lateral, abrió la puerta de metal y se chequeó rápido al espejo, se veía natural, el color había regresado a su rostro tras haberse ruborizado, sentía los latidos desbocados todavía, sus manos temblaban un poco, las hundió en los bolsillos unos poco segundos, las sacó y exhaló, se apartó del mesón de cerámica, caminó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo en su mano, lo giro atrayéndola y abriendo esta, atravesó ese umbral hacia el corredor estudiantil.

Tenia que ir hacia la oficina del decano para hablar acerca de las tutorías de ese semestre, era el mismo procedimiento, podía escoger a los cinco alumnos sobresalientes o solamente al distinguido, en su caso iba a escoger la segunda variante, por varias razones. Primero, quería pasar tiempo a solas con James. Segundo, él era mayor de edad y si alguien más veía que le atraía podía malinterpretarlo y denunciarlo. Tercero, quería conocer el talento de Barnes en privado. Cuarto, no quería a nadie haciendo mal tercio allí cuando quisiera coquetearle o simplemente acercarse un poco más de lo permitido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Honestamente me gustó escribir este cap, el Bucky anda jugando con fuego ¬w¬  
> No sé, me gusta su descaro para coquetearle y después cortándole la cuerda, es divertido x'D
> 
> Yo espero les haya gustado el cap, si quieren dejan algo, un kudo, un comentario, me gustaría saber que opinan y si les gusta la historia v.v
> 
> Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega nvn


	13. No hay lugar como el hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Perdonen la ausencia de meses, universidad, sin Internet en casa todo se complicaba, perdónenme u.u  
> Procuraré estar al día más seguido, al menos una actualización por semana, espero poder seguir así hasta el final de la historia, siempre he dicho que me gusta mucho esta temática y estaba pensando incluso en otras tramas para otros escritos, quizá sean OneShot para no hacerlos tan largos, breves y que no interfieran con mi tiempo. Felices fiesta, feliz año y día de reyes~  
> Les quiero uvu

Apartamento Barnes  
10:12

El castaño había dejado el aparato sobre su cama al caminar por el estrecho corredor hasta su pequeña cocina, cruzó el umbral y buscó en la alacena algo simple, más tarde debería dar una visita al supermercado a comprar víveres para abastecerse durante esa semana. Revisó los gabinetes, en cada cajón hasta encontrar un paquete de galletas saladas, avanzó al frigorífico y de allí extrajo un frasco de mermelada. Optó por usar sus dedos, era parte de las ventajas de vivir completamente solo, nadie le diría que hacer ni como hacerlo, él era su propio dueño en esas paredes, eran sus dominios y pensando en ello caminaba sin un rumbo, tropezó con el sofá y se dejó caer allí, cerró los párpados llevando el dedo untado a su boca, lo lamió muy lentamente, su mente se confundió en ese momento, percibió un cosquilleo que nacía en su abdomen y descendía peligrosamente. Abrió los párpados sacando el dedo de su boca, sacudió la cabeza y se palmeó las mejillas, estaban tan calientes.

-Vamos, deja de pensar en eso, Barnes- Se reprendió él mismo volviendo a tumbarse -Es solo una tontería, estoy maldito, tarde o temprano intentará tomarme por la fuerza, da igual, no sería el primero en hacerlo- Comió una de las galletas después de haberle untado del dulce viscoso.

Veía a cualquier punto sin interés alguno en su entorno, según sus cálculos para media tarde llegaría el camión con el resto de sus pertenencias, podría guardar esa cama en el cuarto de los huéspedes y usar la suya propia, instalaría todos sus electrodomésticos oyendo buena música, mientras tanto comería y ahogaría a su lado sensible y soñador, siempre le ocurría, se olvidaba quien era y lo que traía encima, nadie le querría de verdad, solamente buscaban sexo y se iban, cada vez terminaba más y más roto, cada cicatriz era una persona que lo tomó en contra de su voluntad. Tenía más de veinte, unas por caídas, otras por ese día y el resto por cada cual que se llevaba algo de su vida que nunca regresaría, se confiaba cuando no debía de quienes procuraban conseguir su beneficio y perjudicaban su existencia eventualmente. 

Cerró los párpados cuando recordaba las burlas, el acoso a través de la red, el mundo entero lo conoció por medio de las redes al divulgar el video de ese día a modo de escarmiento, él siempre pensó que fue por lo que era y no porque sentía algo por su mejor amigo y a alguien esto le disgustó. James no era más que una víctima por haber cuidado de un enclenque problemático que al final fue el causante de su desgracia.

-Juntos hasta el final de la línea, si claro. Tú fuiste el primero en clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda, bastardo hijo de puta- Continuaba comiendo, murmurando y masticando al mismo tiempo -Pude dejarte morir ahogado tantas veces pero no, yo tenía que estar babeando por ti todo el tiempo y no me dí cuenta cuan maldito siempre fuiste- Gruñó molesto volteando hacia la maleta en la alfombra, aun no la había recogido, fue recorriendo con la mirada hasta la puerta y recordó vividamente ese beso contra la madera, su respiración pronto se aceleró -Por favor, ya basta, James, eres una fácil, todos tienen razón, te regalas a las primeras- Se levantó de allí echando su cabello para atrás con la mano libre -Si no aprendes a cerrar las piernas van a cogerte otra vez y volverás a llorar, pequeño estúpido- Hablaba consigo mismo a murmullos guardando el frasco, dejó el paquete a medias en la mesada yéndose por el umbral hacia el baño.

Ahí solamente tenía el juego de cerámica ya instalado, faltaba la cortina pero eso era irrelevante, probó que tuviera agua y el calentador funcionase, todo estaba en perfecto orden y comenzó a desnudarse, lo hacia como habituaba, dejando las prendas sobre el tanque del inodoro, pasó al área de la ducha, se visualizó el cuerpo, cicatrices, marcas pálidas y los dedos oscuros en su cadera, se mordió el labio inferior rememorando lo ocurrido y pronto sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en el asunto más tiempo, era otro desconocido que se quedaba prendado de su encanto natural y debía procurar alejarlo, le recordaba al rubio estúpido que le desgració la vida, esos ojos azules eran tan profundos, le hacían temblar e incluso dudar de su propia fuerza de voluntad, su voz titubeaba tal como con Rogers. 

Giró la manilla, el agua caía sobre su piel atemperándola a la brevedad del tiempo, apoyó las manos en la superficie de la pared, suspirando, queriendo olvidar todo de una vez, ser menos torpe y más desconfiado pero era ingenuo por naturaleza, su necesidad de afecto cada vez era peor, procuraba alejarse y acababa cayendo en encantos, cuando intentaba huir era forzado a algo que no quería, nunca querido y siempre abusado. Golpeó la pared exhalando el aire, con rabia, con frustración e impotencia en cada exhalación, anhelaba su propio escape, alguien que no juzgara y que no quisiera nada sexual con él, absolutamente nada, pero su suerte era una maldita que no le ofrecía más que desolación.

Sus lunares eran tales como los del rubio que conoció, hacia esa cosa con su labio cuando se tornaba nervioso, le temblaba con una media sonrisa, entrecerraba los ojos tal cual, su piel era igual de suave, el aroma que desprendía siempre fue masculino, lo embriagaba cuando invadía su espacio personal, el cabello incluso se lo peinaba de modo similar, caminaba con el mismo movimiento de cadera que parecía ir seduciendo a cualquier mortal que lo viera, por supuesto que el pequeño era adorable cuando caminaba así. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, Steve había muerto, desapareció del mapa tal y como él, no supo más de su existencia, probablemente un ataque de asma o una descompensación, un invierno helado o un resfriado se cobró su vida frágil, ahora tenía un problema mayor. Detrás tenía al tipo de muchacho que había evitado a lo largo de su vida por demasiados motivos, por diferentes argumentos, no podía ceder de nuevo, si era necesario golpearlo y pedir auxilio lo haría, aunque se veía muy inofensivo en ocasiones, hablaba como un corderito inocente pero nadie era de fiar ahora, tenía que recordar que todas las personas que andaban por el mundo y se fijaban en él buscaban sexo y luego se irían, así era y así sería hasta que acabase su vida.

Suspiró desganado siguiendo en ese baño que era más agua que otra cosa, solamente se remojaba y salía de allí al cerrar caminando mojado, destilando agua hasta la alcoba donde usó las prendas que dejó sobre la almohada la noche anterior, se vistió e incluso el calzado, secó el cabello con la sabana saliendo de ahí, su aseo personal lo había hecho al levantarse y caminó hacia su maleta en la sala de estar, tomó su chamarra negra y la billetera, la identificación, sus llaves y dejó el apartamento, avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que fue descendiendo, los vecinos le veían y murmuraban, se sintió incomodo cuando alguien le guiñó con coquetería, apresuró el paso atravesando la recepción y alcanzando la puerta que llevó al exterior, inhaló hondo encaminándose hacia su izquierda, vio un supermercado en esa dirección cuando el taxi lo transportó hasta el edificio donde ahora residía.

Transitaba sumergido en su propio mundo, pensando en cada posibilidad y en cada posible escenario, esquivando a los transeúntes mientras caminaba, viendo sus pasos que iban pausados como si fueran con el ritmo acompasado de alguna pieza melancólica, se detuvo en un semáforo verde cerrando los párpados, su mente se concentró en la noche anterior, en el calor de su cuerpo, en la firmeza de sus manos y la demanda que exigían sus labios, el aire que abandonó sus pulmones, las cosquillas que sentía en sus entrañas, se mordió el labio inferior rememorando esos instantes divinos que le hicieron dudar, que sacudieron su fuerza de voluntad bruscamente, que arrancaron de sus labios los suspiros más profundos y el nombre de su fantasma.

Sacudió la cabeza, abrió los párpados y observó el camino de peatones, la luz roja le avisó de que podía avanzar y eso hizo, caminó por el pavimento al otro lado de la acera, continuando su camino hacia el supermercado con los pensamientos revoloteando en algún otro lugar, en algún otro momento y lejos de la realidad. Bajó la mirada hacia ya un rato, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, sin cerciorarse de si era visto o no, de si algún conocido le observaba y solamente ignoraba su entorno caminando tranquilamente. Y aunque a su corta edad su vida hubiera estado de abusos y desenfrenos él continuaba siendo ingenuo para algunos aspectos, siempre le costaba un alto precio, roto y derruido podía seguir andando. Sacó sus auriculares, los conectó a su teléfono, escogió de su lista Cheap Trills de Sia e iba transitando al ritmo de una voz única que desde hacia varios años le gustaba oír, era reconfortante cuando se sentía atrapado en sus oscuras pesadillas y endulzaba su amarga vida.

-James, aquí estás- Wanda lo interceptó a mitad de calle abrazándolo con fuerza.  
-...- Él no se resistió pero con los brazos aprisionados no pudo corresponder.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó ella deshaciendo el gesto y sonriendole como de costumbre.  
-De compras al supermercado- Texteó y le mostró.  
-Yo igual, ven, te acompaño- Le tomó de la muñeca para empezar a caminar.

Wanda era el tipo de chica alegre que encantaba solamente al conocerla, no se necesitaban de años para tomarle cariño a la chica y era práctica, no husmeaba en la vida privada de nadie y era solidaria pero muy protectora con su primo, él era el tipo de muchacho frágil que por naturaleza protegía, conocía su pasado y procuraba mantenerlo lo más seguro y alejado del Rogers que desgració su existencia, ella conocía ese episodio y se ocupó de asegurar su bienestar desde entonces, siendo su cómplice para que se escondiera desde aquel entonces.

James no lo sabía pero ella ya había empezado a cubrir su papel como protectora al contactar a Evans y hacerle seguimiento al sujeto, no iba a permitir que se acercase de más al castaño aunque este siempre se escabullese de sus planes por cuidarlo, tenía un espíritu rebelde que le hacia caer en los mismo errores una y otra vez, aparte de eso su inseguridad, la poca dignidad con la que se veía y esa ingenuidad que cada tanto le costaba más. En cada ciudad se llevaron algo de él porque se confiaba y creía ser maduro para decidir por si mismo pero se equivocaba y el resultado era el mismo en cada ocasión. Se encerraba aislándose del mundo real durante días, cuando salía ella debía de armarlo otra vez, consolarlo y aconsejarlo, ya había visto eso demasiadas veces, ya lo había escuchado llorar por años y no estaba a dispuesto a que alguien más le hiciera pedazos de nuevo, se llevase la poca vida que restaba en su agobiado ser.

Mientras caminaban él se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando la cita, rememorando los momentos donde se coquetearon, queriendo asimilar el cosquilleo en los dedos cuando sus manos le tomaron, cuando le hizo sentir una extraña paz que hacia años no había experimentado, ese dolor en su pecho le decía cuan maldito se encontraba, no importando cuanto se alejase del lugar donde nació esta persona que era y murió el James que creyó que el amor era real, el que confió en su mejor amigo, quien no podría haberle desgraciado la vida así como ahora estaba.

Inhaló y exhaló detenido al borde de la acera y el pavimento, el semáforo cambió a rojo y junto a ella cruzaron otra calle más arriba, envueltos en un silencio que apuñalaba a su conciencia. Su mente le bombardeaba con imágenes, como retazos de la vida de alguien más, sentía los ojos arder y bajó la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de su propio cabello, viendo el suelo y los pasos de sus pies con tranquilidad fingida. Limpió dos lágrimas que amenazaron con derramarse, no podía permitirse flaquear en público y que ella lo notase pero Maximoff ya lo conocía, sabía que había ocurrido algo, tenía que interrogarlos, a ambos porque aseguraba que Christopher y esa sonrisa amable ya habían cruzado los límites con su pequeño James.

“Hola C, pasé por alto nuestra salida y creo que llegaré un poco tarde a lo que había previsto, estoy haciendo algo de suma importancia ahora, podría a eso de las 15:10 ¿estás de acuerdo?”

La castaña envió el texto discreta ya llegando a las puertas de cristal del establecimiento, pasando por la placa que calculaba el peso se abrieron ambas puertas deslizándose a los lados para que ellos pudieron ingresar recibiéndolos el fresco del aire acondicionado. Los anaqueles con productos pero Wanda sabía a donde ir sin tener que preguntar. Escogió uno de los carritos con una sonrisa mientras seguía de cerca al castaño que veía a los lados ahora, en esos ojos claros y desteñidos había más de lo que todos buscaron de él, ella mejor que cualquier persona era capaz de ver su esencia a través de sus ojos, lo que muchos llamaron “El efecto Rogers” cuando eran niños y ese rubio de Brooklyn leía a James solamente viéndole a los ojos y viceversa, era una conexión recíproca que a pesar de los años no se diluía, incluso pasaron por los niveles normales llegando a sentir la angustia ajena, la alegría y casi se leyeron los pensamientos pero Rogers un día le dio la espalda, tal como dijeron muchos, tal como creyeron cuando Barnes le gritó por segunda vez en público y para todos los presentes constó como que el vinculo se había roto irremediablemente.

Pero nadie supo siquiera a donde fue el tal Steve desde ese día, desapareció tal y como James hizo, cada cual se alejó del otro, Wanda vio el dolor en la vida de Barnes pero... ¿quien presenció el sufrimiento de Rogers? Una persona que le sirvió de apoyo y amigo en los últimos años, ofreciéndole su mano en numerosas ocasiones, él aceptó porque su ingenuidad estuvo intacta a pesar de lo ocurrido, Anthony Stark fue su amigo cuando quienes conoció le dieron la espalda sin oír su versión de los hechos, a nadie le importó saber que hizo sino escuchar a la persona destruida y nunca les culpó, habían razones para odiarlo, a él le importaba solamente conseguir el perdón de una persona en específico, si no era de James no sería de nadie. Él era su hogar, siempre lo fue y el sentimiento era mutuo, habían crecido en situaciones críticas, con la salud frágil del rubio y la rebeldía del castaño, problemas, pleitos en callejones donde terminaban riéndose con labios partidos y moratones leves. El cabello revuelto y las piernas que flaqueaban, sonriéndose como el par de jóvenes que se prometieron estar juntos pese a las adversidades que los atacaron a lo largo de sus vidas pero una tormenta consiguió fragmentarlos, destruirlos de adentro hacia afuera, arrancarles los hilos que los unían aunque con el pasar de los años la necesidad de encontrarse permanecía latente, como si estuvieran destinados desde tiempos remotos donde ninguno tenía uso de razón de tales vidas, de haber estado juntos antes en diferentes cuerpos, en otros rostros, en otras ciudades, en otras circunstancias que no pudieron alejarlos, y aun, se apartaban por sus fuerzas pero el destino los atraía nuevamente a la compañía del otro porque nunca existiría una persona que los hiciera sentir como se sentían cuando se encontraban cerca, al lado, viéndose de lejos o texteándose a distancia, para James no habría un hogar como el que encontró en Steve y para Steve no existiría jamás un lugar seguro como lo era estar con James. Nunca habría un lugar como el hogar que encontraban el uno en el otro.


	14. Ecos de un falso silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: ¡Hola!  
> Después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy ;u;  
> Perdonen las ausencias, siempre lo digo, lo sé, ahora comencé a trabajar, espero poder actualizar 1 vez por mes, eso es algo, así no pierden el hilo de la historia, y como ya he dicho me gusta mucho, espero les guste, espero lo disfruten, sean felices Stucker's nun

Facultad de Artes  
Estacionamiento principal de estudiantes

El rubio avanzaba sin ánimos aparentes de hacer nada, revisaba constantemente su teléfono, ya le había contestado a la muchacha y recibido un “visto” como contestación, restaba esperar un poco más de tiempo, quizá si regresaba a su habitación. Se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando la suela del calzado, pensando en lo ocurrido, recordaba el quiebre de su respiración contra su boca, la necesidad en los jadeos y el movimiento exquisito de sus labios entre los propios, si olvidaba sería lamentable, si lo alejaba a partir de entonces aunque hubiera ofrecido su amistad se decantaría en un bucle de depresión similar al que había vivido en el pasado, cuando le gritó que era un traidor, que había deshecho su vida con su patética existencia. Sus pasos iban a un ritmo lento, rememorando cada mínimo suceso de la noche anterior, sacudió la cabeza porque darle cabida a su mente era arriesgarse a que sus hormonas tomasen control sobre su zona íntima mostrando al ojo espectador su pecadora tentación. 

Inhaló hondo deteniéndose junto a una columna, se empezaba a sentir mareado de nuevo pero de seguro era debilidad porque había evacuado todo lo que ingirió en las últimas doce horas hacia poco. Se sostuvo el abdomen cerrando los párpados, manteniendo la compostura aunque las piernas no le respondían aunque lo intentaba, procuraba mantenerse de pie pero en poco tiempo perdería el equilibrio, flaqueó cuando trató de dar un paso.

-¡Rogers!- Escuchó la voz distorsionada de alguien conocido -Mírame, Dios, estás pálido ¿que tienes?- Palmeó sus mejillas y su temperatura corporal había disminuido inclusive.

No había demasiado por preguntar porque pronto aquel saludable universitario con un promedio excelente, una supuesta salud mejorada, acababa de perder el conocimiento en sus brazos, afortunadamente estuvo ahí para evitar que cayese al suelo y se hiciera daño en el proceso. Él era fuerte físicamente, lo suficiente para sostenerlo y prácticamente cargarlo hasta donde pudiera recostar su cuerpo pesado en una banca de madera, buscó rápidamente su Iphone, ubicó el número de emergencias porque desconocía la razón de este descenso repentino en Steve, pero ahí estaba como su amigo, como la persona que le iba a recibir con sus virtudes, sus defectos e incluso las torpezas que cometía en tantas ocasiones, y no era necesario que le preguntase cuando estuviera estable a que se debió su malestar, había alguien detrás y se llamaba James Barnes, lo intuía porque en el pasado presenció esas caídas de vitalidad en el cuerpo del pequeño Rogers, aunque ahora temía más, no debió de descompensarse de ese modo, palidecía y se veía cuan ido al otro lado se encontraba, si pudiera cambiaría lugar con él para que no tuviera que sufrir otro de esos misteriosos episodios que amenazaban con llevárselo de un momento al otro.

18:57  
Clínica de Nueva York  
4to piso.

Por increíble que pareciese ahí se encontraba sentado en una banca metálica y helada el castaño, hundiendo los dedos en juguete anti estrés, era como un peluche afelpado que apretaba una y otra vez, perdiéndose en eso que hacia, como un breve escape, su prima se encontraba de pie, caminando inquieta hacia cada enfermera que veía, en cambio James no se movía de donde estaba. Medio encorvado, codos apoyados en los muslos, manos al frente hundiéndose en la herramienta contra la ansiedad. Tenía antojos de fumarse un cigarrillo para dormir la preocupación, sentía la inquisitiva y acusadora mirada de Stark sobre él sin siquiera moverse, sabía que estaba ahí, que lo veía y que de seguro le echaría la culpa por algo que él ni sabía. ¿Cómo fue a parar a esa clínica? Por Wanda, la chica llamó a Christopher y se enteró por boca de Tony en donde se encontraba, después de explicarle que era una amiga consiguió la dirección, lo que Tony no supo es que ella estaba vinculada con Bucky y por ende este ahora se encontraba ahí también. La puerta se volvió a abrir, entre Maximoff y Stark abordaron a la enfermera que había salido de la recamara silenciosa donde presuntamente se encontraba el rubio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono.  
-Estable, aun dormido, presumimos que pudo caer en coma pero hasta que no nos lleguen los resultados toxicológicos y de sangre no puedo darles un mejor diagnostico- Respondió para ambos manteniendo el profesionalismo y la amabilidad, miró a un costado de ambos fijando la mirada en los ojos grises, extrañamente angustiados detrás de una expresión neutral, volvió su atención a los otros dos jóvenes -Si me disculpan debo llevarle este informe al doctor encargado, más tarde podrán pasar a verlo pero por ahora pueden esperar aquí, buenas tardes- Se retiró con una sonrisa.

James la veía todavía, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca, idéntica a Sarah Rogers, tragó saliva sintiéndose más tenso de lo habitual, le traía unos recuerdos para nada agradables, esa sensación asfixiante de los hospitales comenzó a atosigarlo y sin decir nada a nadie se levantó de donde estaba, caminando apresurado hacia el elevador, presionó el último piso con el puño cerrado, ignorando el llamado de Wanda que chasqueó la lengua cuando el escurridizo e impredecible de Barnes se le había escapado. El castaño aguardó ahí unos dos segundos antes de recargarse de una de las paredes metálicas de la cabina, exhaló pesadamente y esperó a ascender los pisos necesarios, cuando estuvo en el último, abandonó el ascensor y caminó hacia las escaleras, continuó el resto del camino a pie, subió hasta la azotea y ahí arriba el viento azotaba sus prendas, haciéndolo tambalear en cada paso, podría el aire solamente tumbarlo al vacío pero él se sentó a unos cuantos metros del borde, miró al cielo recibiendo la brisa en su rostro, suave a veces y fuerte en otras.

Buscó su cajetilla, encendió con dificultad un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca, se encontraba más calmado ahora que había escapado de ese ambiente tan metódico del corredor hospitalario, observaba el cielo, las nubes y el firmamento en pleno ocaso, el cielo teñido de naranja y de leves pinceladas carmesí. Era un verdadero espectáculo, a Rogers le hubiera gustado dibujar una puesta sol como esa y... sacudió la cabeza, los recuerdos de su antigua vida regresaban, no podía permitirse la sensibilidad de aquellos tiempos porque la vida era cruel, la realidad para él era tan distinta a la de esos días ingenuos que vivió a ciegas. Aunque la sensación de querer bajar de nuevo, acercarse a esa puerta e ingresar le superaban. Continuó fumando como medida pacificadora que aquietase sus pensamientos, cerró los párpados y de forma inconsciente se imaginó sofocado en las sabanas de Evans, respirando pesadamente, manos sobre la cabeza, probablemente atado de las muñecas, viendo el rubio cabello ligeramente sudado, la piel pálida y húmeda, los labios separados pocos milímetros, sus dedos ¿a dónde iban sus dedos?

-Chris...- Se le escapó un pequeño como discreto gemido de los labios al exhalar el humo.

Necesitaba controlar la imaginación, se acomodó el pantalón poniéndose de pie, tomó una calada profunda consumiendo el cilindro por completo, retuvo el humo en su boca un poco de tiempo poco antes de exhalarlo con pausas breves, percibía la necesidad molesta de perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, de igual modo no ir estaría mal después de haberle correspondido un beso la noche anterior, ir era su deber en todo caso. Y resignado con la idea en mente fue bajando escalones, con ese olor a cigarrillo, buscó su paquete de mentas para esos casos, se colocó una en la lengua y chupaba el caramelo mentolado mientras avanzaba hacia el elevador, ingresaba y presionaba el número del piso donde había estado anteriormente, con un objetivo en mente terminaría por cumplirlo. Al abrirse las puertas no encontró la odiosa presencia de Anthony Stark por los alrededores, era mejor así. Caminando se acercó a la puerta indicada y no necesitó de pedirle autorización a absolutamente nadie para ingresar, abrió y empujó esta con cuidado, de no hacer ruido, de no ser visto y de no irrumpir demasiado.

Lo observó en la camilla, conectado a un respirador porque al parecer se descompensó incluso en sus acciones respiratorias, el monitor marcaba su ritmo cardíaco, allá había otro que medía el suero que le suministraban a su torrente sanguíneo, entre todo James solamente observaba, se acercó después del primer minuto, viéndolo con una curiosa sensación nostálgica como nunca antes la había experimentado en su vida, cerró las brechas que existían al sentarse a su lado. Osado trazó el contorno de su rostro hasta sus labios, los detalló minuciosamente, eran rosados pero ahora lucían pálidos y resecos, se veía como si hubiera caído en un estado de deshidratación. Detalló además sus párpados, ligeramente oscurecidos, palpó su frente y la temperatura había descendido además, cualquier persona certificada en medicina le diría un diagnóstico pero Barnes pudo dar con el clavo solamente tomando algunos factores físicos, sabía de eso aunque ahora optó por estar en silencio a su lado, pensaba en que poder decirle pero no se le ocurría nada. Le veía, era aun con ese estado atractivo, detrás de la sombra de un posible fallecimiento, se inclinó y besó su mejilla, con el cariño y el cuidado sutil de una pequeña mota afelpada. Se enderezó en su asiento, viéndolo todavía, observó su mano y la tomó, apretando un poco.

-No te vayas, anciano acosador... me gusta tu compañía, idiota- Habló a murmullos.

Su voz creaba un extraño eco sin respuesta, y guardó silencio, porque a mudas recibía nada de respuestas, el eco le respondía a su falso silencio con el sonido del monitoreo de su ritmo cardíaco. Se inclinó, con los nudillos de Christopher contra los labios, cerrando los párpados, queriendo hacer algo bien, si pensaba con insistencia de seguro su estado era culpa de él, siempre acababan así quienes comenzaba a apreciar, o era él quien terminaba de forma miserable, ahora no tenía ninguna otra palabra que decir, solamente sentirse acusado de lo ocurrido, aunque, no sabía exactamente que le pudo ocurrir para concluir en un estado así.

Su mano devolvió el apretón, con una frágil necesidad de no soltarlo. James abrió sus párpados, subió la mirada inmediatamente a su rostro, al pálido y demacrado rostro de un apasionado lector de cabello rubio. Esperó, en silencio, solamente su respiración interfiriendo en la calma que sus latidos retumbando rompían. Las exhalaciones se marcaban en la superficie de la mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno, esas arrugas entre sus cejas y apretaba los párpados cerrados, entonces ocurrió, como ver por primera vez a alguien que volvía de entre los muertos, el monitor que seguía sus palpitaciones mostró el leve aumento cuando sus miradas se interceptaron.

-Gatito...- Murmuró casi sin voz.  
-Acosador- Respondió en el mismo tono.

Los ojos azules e intensos se habían hecho más suaves, como agua, como húmedos, e intentó moverse pero el castaño se lo impidió colocando su otra mano en su pecho, la acción los detuvo a ambos. Chris buscó su mirada, con la sombra leve de un rubor vertiginoso que ascendía pero el rostro de James ya mostraba ese característico tono desde las mejillas hasta las orejas, pero estas agraciadas por su cabello largo no se encontraban a la vista. Los dedos libres de Evans se acercaron a su mejilla, pasando las yemas por su piel, domesticando a ese muchacho arisco y áspero. Pudo decir algo pero las palabras sobraron, fueron sus ojos los que le hablaron. Había una manera de respirar, sin un respirador, y ambos la conocían, porque compartían un pasado que ignoraban porque las mentiras actuales así decidieron.

Barnes entendió, a través de sus ojos, más tarde se arrepentiría, otro día se sentiría una persona horrible, después tendría tiempo para rechazarlo pero en ese momento actuó, para él, para complacer una petición que de su mirada recibió. Deslizó su mano desde su pecho, hundiendo el dedo índice en medio de sus pectorales, la respiración se ausentaba en su propio cuerpo, ascendiendo y retirando la mascarilla de su rostro. Sintió cuando le acercó, cuando compartían el mismo aire, cuando veía ese rostro ir tomando color de vida así de cerca, vio su lengua humedecer los labios que lo reclamaban, hizo un pequeño gesto, bajando su mentón, autorizando y así de íntimos Christopher regresó a su lugar seguro, así como James entendió que alejarse los quebrantaría eventualmente. 

Cerró los párpados, sumergiéndose en todas esas sensaciones, como un pozo prohibido donde ingresaban juntos, tomados de las manos y apretándoselas. Sin oír lo que la sociedad pudiera decirles. Perdió la noción de realidad cuando el calor de su aliento se infundió en el suyo propio, siendo lento, sutil, delicado y en cierta medida necesitado de cariño, ambicioso de compañía, deseoso de sentirlo cerca. Las emociones colisionaban dentro, fuera, se inclinó hacia su boca, buscando un contacto más secreto, privado, queriendo hallar un punto oculto dentro de su boca. El pitido de la máquina fue el incentivo para que Christopher osadamente mordiera el labio inferior de James, halando con cuidado, provocando un suave e indiscreto gemido. Y esa escasa separación, de milímetros, los labios antes pálidos ahora rosados, húmedos, apetecibles. Olvidó las manos del rubio, una de ellas entre sus cabellos le mantenía cerca, siendo su respirador personal, la otra le había tomado de la cintura, los dedos helados por el aire acondicionado de la alcoba, se atemperaban con su temperatura, se hundieron dos dedos bajo la goma elástica de su prenda íntima.

-Chris... no, por favor- Le suplicó desviando la mirada, avergonzado, con pensamientos de escapar, de huir de nuevo.  
-Gatito... no creí que... volvería a verte- Le faltaba el aire y los jadeos eran pesados e irregulares.  
-Necesitas esto- Se apresuró a intentar colocarle la mascarilla pero la mano de Evans lo detuvo.  
-No es eso... lo que necesito- Nuevamente su boca le silenció.

Los dedos de Barnes soltaron la mascarilla, cayendo en su clavícula, sumiéndose de nuevo, su mirada reflejaba cuan placentero resultaban sus besos, parpadeaba muy lento, frotó sus muslos inconsciente, el movimiento sugerente de las cejas de Christopher aumentó el rubor que ya había ascendido a su rostro. Con intención de borrarle la posible sonrisa de los labios se inclinó haciendo presión en sus hombros, abriendo un poco más la boca para que el beso se hiciera más íntimo. Y es que no estaba pensando, no podía, ni siquiera recordaba si estaría sintiéndose culpable más tarde o se volvería un masoquista adicto a caer y levantarse. La mano del rubio se atrevió lo suficiente de apretarle los glúteos. La acción bastó para que el beso se rompiese.

-¡Ah Chris!- Reaccionó en un gemido involuntario justamente cuando la puerta se abrió.

El cuerpo de James se alejó del paciente en recuperación, retrocedió hasta que la pared lo detuvo. Sentía la vergüenza acusándolo, sabía lo que vendría, le dirían que no podía estar allí, que no debió de quitarle la mascarilla de oxigeno, pero no fue totalmente su culpa ni su responsabilidad. Christopher mismo se acomodó el respirador de nuevo, viendo de reojo al castaño apenado. De pie en el umbral se encontraba su amigo, Tony Stark, eso era la guerra declarada.

-Veo que estás bien, mejor que nunca ¿no, Chris?- Conocía ese tono de voz forzado y fingido.  
-Tony- Encontró su mirada con serenidad -Gracias- Eso último era porque su voz fue todo lo que oyó antes de perder la conciencia.  
-Para eso estamos los amigos- Dijo con una falsa tranquilidad -Creo que mejor me voy, se ve que estaban a mitad de algo- Pronunció con ese acento de disgusto en cada letra.  
-Tony, por favor, no más discusiones ¿si?, mira, no quiero pelearme contigo, eres mi amigo- Y mientras más hablaba Christopher, más impropio se sentía James ahí de pie.  
-Si, eso es lo que soy, tu amigo, ya me lo has repetido demasiadas veces, no necesito que sigas haciéndolo- Y con aquello dicho giró sobre sus talones con las intenciones evidentes de marcharse, no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada al castaño en la esquina.

Esto era la guerra, Stark sabía muchísimo mejor que nadie que el efecto “Bucky” podía hacer del rubio una persona completamente dependiente, vulnerable, y sobre todo, más imbécil de lo habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer <3  
> Una nueva entrega y espero les haya gustado... perdonen si les dolió el cap, me gustó como está, no lo sé, amo estos momentos intensos entre drama y dolor emocional con la pareja principal, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, estarán juntos al final de tanto nun
> 
> Me despido, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega :3  
> No olviden, si gustan pueden dejarme un kudo, un comentario para saber que opinan o hasta una galleta(?) yo acepto lo que quieran nun


	15. Por amarte así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Como prometí, actualizar una vez al mes al menos :''v  
> He estado ocupada, trabajo, universidad, roles, escribir, es mucho trabajo para una persona pero aquí está el capítulo vuv  
> No diré demasiado, olvidé releer este capítulo para decirles algo sobre de que vendrá pero bueh... hasta donde sé les dolerá en el kokoro c.c  
> Pero todo dolor es necesario en el amor u.u  
> Espero les guste, y lo disfruten n-n  
> Gozaos de la lectura -v-

James veía la puerta, con la necesidad de irse él también, comenzó a sentirse horriblemente sucio, los habían visto, les habían oído, él recordaba ese día, el armario, las manos, las voces, el calor asqueroso del aliento y el cuerpo que sometía al suyo contra el suelo. La humedad que... sacudió la cabeza acomodando su franela por inercia.

-Esto está mal, yo no debía entrar- Murmuró apartándose de la pared.  
-James, no digas eso- La voz dulce de Chris era su santísimo veneno.  
-Tú no lo entiendes- Negó con la cabeza -Y nunca lo vas a entender- Estaba a punto de correr, sus pies se balanceaban, en pasos torpes que lo alejaban.  
-No te vayas, por favor- Le pidió con un ruego en la voz que se escuchaba dolorosamente roto.  
-Es por tu bien- Pronunció lento -No puedo dejarte que cometas un crimen deliberadamente- Retrocedía, viendo sus ojos, con intención de alejarse -Perdóname ¿si?- Murmuró bajando la mirada -No debí haberte permitido entrar en mi vida- Las palabras se las llevaría el silencio.

No hubo más que decir, el sonido de la puerta al marcharse, el ruido de su propio corazón haciéndose pedazos, sus pasos apresurados, bajando escalones, con prisa, casi en desesperación. Perdiendo parte de su vida y de su alma en el proceso. Lo sabía ahora con mayor claridad. Se había ilusionado con Christopher, con el azul de sus ojos, con la melodía de su voz, con la suavidad de sus besos, con el dulzor de sus labios, con el sabor de su saliva, con el sugerente juego de su lengua, con la temperatura que emanaba su piel. Sus pasos fueron perdiendo rapidez, caminando errante hasta que salió de ese edificio, atravesando sus puertas de cristal, se apoyó de sus rodillas, inclinándose por ende, veía el suelo, jadeaba por la carrera en su escape. Le faltaba el aire pero no era por haber huido así, era porque quería regresar a sus brazos, era porque todo su ser había desarrollado una enfermiza necesidad pero no podría volver, estaban jugando a ser ilegales, era un delito, alguien más ya los había visto, estaba prohibido por más rebeldía que hubiera en la sangre de sus venas. Se enderezó y volteó, viendo la posible ventana de su habitación, allá, en las alturas, sus palpitaciones lo mareaban.

-Sólo un año... un año, por favor- Masticó las palabras, apartó la mirada y colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, buscó su móvil y los auriculares en su bolsillo.

Seleccionó de su lista “Outside” de Hollywood Undead, la melodía comenzó melancólica, hundiéndolo en su nube gris de pensamientos suicidas, las cicatrices de sus muñecas picaban, recordaba cuanto ardió rasgar su piel y dejar la sangre brotar con libertad, en tantas ocasiones, cuando la vida perdía sentido y él solamente quería marcharse de una vez por todas. Sus labios balbuceaban la letra, sin emitir sonido alguno, cuando a su alrededor el cielo se ennegrecía más, anunciando una posible lluvia, la noche había caído en poco, mientras avanzaba, bajo la luz ocasional de las farolas del alumbrado público, los focos poco iluminaban su silueta. 

Los truenos quebraban la calma de la oscuridad que se infundía en cada rincón, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, sus dedos cosquilleaban, su piel pedía e imploraba caer en su encanto, más lejos, más peligroso, más oculto, clandestino, pecador, a su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de importarle, lo que sintió a su lado no se comparaba con absolutamente nadie, con ninguna sombra de su pasado. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en eso... una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se ahogó el nombre en su garganta, la limpió con discreción. Y se detuvo, en una parada de bus, viendo el pavimento y a nadie en específico, bajó su mirada al filo de la acera, sintió la brisa que traía el transporte al estacionarse, después de que descendieran tres personas él abordó, en silencio y con serenidad fingida.

Avanzó hasta el último asiento donde se sentó, mirando a través de la ventana, cuando caían las primeras gotas y se deslizaban en el vidrio. Observaba el exterior, en un cristal ya empañado y mojado, recorrido por líneas acuosas e irregulares. Sus propios dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie transparente y helada. Parpadeó, el mundo caía otra vez en sus hombros, su corazón no dejaba de doler, literalmente, experimentaba una opresión bajo el esternón que le hacia encogerse un poco, anhelaba regresar pronto a su hogar, esconderse bajo las cobijas e ingerir una capsula para el dolor punzante.

Cerró los párpados, le ardían los ojos, ese picor eran las lágrimas que se contenía. Y tuvo que esperar. Resistir con el poco auto control que le quedaba, hasta que llegó a su destino, pagó al conductor y no esperó recibir el cambio, se lo obsequió, bajaba los escalones, cruzaba bajo la caída de gotas frías hasta la entrada principal del edificio, se acercó a las escaleras y fue subiendo cada escalón, con un peso encima que era metafóricamente insoportable. Finalmente entraba a su departamento y la chamarra se la quitó dejándola en el sofá, arrancó los auriculares de su teléfono lanzando el aparato al mismo sofá, la música sonaba desde la corneta, él avanzaba con necesidad hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió la capsula, cerró los párpados, lágrimas gruesas descendieron por sus mejillas, lanzó el vaso plástico al sitio de los trastes sucios. Jadeaba, presionado en su pecho, respirar era una dolorosa tortura.

Caminó sosteniéndose de la pared hasta su alcoba donde se dejó caer con peso en la cama, hundiéndose rápidamente entre pliegues de tela y el calor de las cobijas. La lluvia impactaba el vidrio de sus ventanas cerradas, las bombillas permanecían todas apagadas mientras la melodía se oía pobremente desde la sala a la habitación. Sollozó, dos veces, su nombre, suplicando, implorando sentirlo cerca o tan sólo abrazarlo para sentirse menos miserable pero no podía, no quería provocarle un problema con las leyes porque él era un fruto prohibido más allá de lo que pudiera decir y argumentar, aunque quisiera solamente entablar una conversación no se podría porque alguien los había visto, se sintió una prostituta, asquerosamente puerco, casi podía percibir el aroma a licor barato en su cabello y en su cuerpo profanado de nuevo.

Podía abrir el cajón, mandarse en su boleto al país de las alucinaciones con una aspirada al polvo de cocaína que inhalaba por “estrés”, eso era mentira, era un maldito adicto, un drogadicto, era cuestión de tiempo para que se excediera y muriera en una sobre dosis, pero lo estaba necesitando, le quemaba internamente las vías respiratorias, su mente no cesaba de acusarlo, de culparlo de un crimen que apenas comenzaba a ser concebido como tal. No pudo resistirlo por más tiempo, buscó el sobre, preparó las líneas blancas en la mesa de noche con su propia identificación. Lamió el borde con el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas que caían una tras otra. Probablemente nadie lo sabría sino hasta que le hicieran una autopsia días después de su muerte, él escondía su adicción de todos, pero Chris ya sabía al haber irrumpido por la noche en su recamara. Y con el rubio en sus pensamientos se inclinó, inhalando y sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaría más lento en poco tiempo.

Dos minutos más tarde y él respiraba pesado aun, se tumbó en la cama, mirando la ventana y la lluvia que caía, pasó de observar a extender su mano hacia el cristal mojado. Lágrimas caían todavía, se derramaban y ensuciaban su rostro, con leves gimoteos, con una ligera necesidad palpitante de estar seguro entre los fornidos brazos de Evans... Evans, ya no recordaba con exactitud cómo se veía su rostro, solamente el color de sus ojos y el melodioso sonido de su voz, incluso cuando se hacía ronca contra sus labios, pidiéndole un poco más, unos cuantos besos más.

-Perdón- Pronunció para él, cerrando los párpados finalmente, y en pocos minutos se durmió, acostado como un bebé dentro de la matriz de su madre, con la serena tranquilidad de que Christopher estaría mejor sin él cerca provocándolo a convertirse en un depredador sexual.

Mientras que en el hospital el rubio le había observado irse, y con ello intentó mantenerse calmado pero no pudo, fue en vano, la desesperación pronto invadió todo su ser, quiso levantarse y salir él mismo por sus fuerzas pero se equivocó, tan pronto hizo su esfuerzo por ponerse de pie el peso de su cuerpo lo tumbó bruscamente contra el suelo, la máquina que monitoreaba su corazón se desconectó y el pitido estaba por romperle los tímpanos. El equipo de enfermeros no tardó en irrumpir para encontrarlo en el piso intentando inútilmente levantarse, tratando de valerse por si mismo pero no pudiendo.

Balbuceaba la misma frase una y otra vez “No era tu culpa, Bucky, no quiero que te vayas”, la repetía hasta que perdían sentido las letras, creyeron que deliraba y le suministraron una solución en el torrente sanguíneo que en poco lo hizo más dócil, más sumiso, más tranquilo y maleable, murmuraba el mismo conjunto de palabras, pero nadie le entendía, los otros dos muchachos permanecían afuera, ahora Anthony tenía mayores razones para mantener a ambos alejados, creía que Steve había entrado en paro por el sonido que oyeron y la manera en la cual ingresaron ocho personas con sus uniformes blancos a la alcoba del rubio.

Él apretó las sabanas hasta que la droga hizo su efecto, cesó, mirando hacia la ventana, con la sombra de la vida y la muerte en esos ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos por el rastro de una persona que había decidido alejarse de nuevo, plantar un límite y levantar murallas entre los dos. Ese debía ser su castigo por no haber sido más valeroso y fuerte para defenderlo en el pasado que compartían, y es que ese amor desde antes lo lastimaba, siempre los sentimientos lo rompían a pedazos. Parpadeó y las primeras lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas pálidas aun, lamió sus labios saboreando el sutil sabor de los labios de James aun impregnado en los suyos, respiraba e inhalaba ese aroma particular que desprendía el castaño, que siempre tuvo. Y nuevamente el equipo, después de ser instalado de nuevo, monitoreaba su estado, sus signos vitales, y los enfermeros se retiraban.

Y alguien entraba, era Tony, quién al verlo se sintió terrible, no podía permitir que le hicieran ese tipo de daño a esa persona de ahí, él tenía arte y parte en el mal del pasado, pero el presente era como un calvario. Avanzó en silencio hasta sentarse a su lado, sabiendo que él veía a otro punto, que no lo vería como veía a Barnes, que no suspiraría su nombre como él lo hacia, que no fantasearía con un beso como él lo hacia a menudo.

-...- No dijo nada, se atrevió a limpiarle una lágrima, y obtuvo su mirada, rota, adolorida, sangrante desde adentro de su alma -Nunca te había visto llorar- Pronunció con una ligera pausa, deslizando el dígito hasta la comisura derecha donde moría la lágrima.  
-...- Pero él no le respondió. Hizo su esfuerzo por apartarle la mano y darse vuelta, no quería verlo, no ahora, no sabiendo que... -Tus malditos celos... no los soporto... si iré a la cárcel por esto que siento... ve, tú mismo y denúnciame... no me alejaré, mientras viva, volveré a él... me necesita como yo lo necesité hace mucho... pero tú no entiendes eso- Cada palabra que brotaba, lento, pausada y con una voz embriagada que apenas podía pronunciar y respirar, con pesadez.  
-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, pero tú tampoco entiendes, que yo te amo- Por primera vez lo había dicho, se levantó con un nudo en la garganta, rodeó la camilla, se inclinó y sin pedirle permiso se acercó hasta que hubo contacto con sus labios, un roce, una pequeña y mínima caricia entre su boca y su boca -Quisiera que entendieras que me comporto así para protegerte, pero a ti te gustan tanto los peligros, siempre te ha fascinado hacer lo que tú en tu terquedad quieres- Se apartó, enderezándose, mirándolo como se ve a alguien antes de una despedida cruel -Estúpido punk- Masculló las palabras.  
-No me llames así, tú no eres mi Bucky- Lo rechazó limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano arrugando levemente el entrecejo.  
-Ojalá lo fuera- Las palabras quedaron ahí mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

No podría seguir ahí de pie, la opresión dentro era horrorosa, lo había besado, se le había confesado y ¿que obtuvo? Su rechazo otra vez, incluso se limpió el único beso que en su vida le habría dado, ni siquiera bajo la influencia de medicamentos podía oírlo mencionar otro nombre que no fuera “Bucky”, no entendía porque, porque de pronto ya no había nada más en su cabeza que no fuera ese muchacho, porque aquel era un menor ante la ley y Steve, malditamente terco y atractivo Steve, seguía detrás del bastardo aquel, sabiendo que se iría directamente a prisión si alguien los grababa, tomaba una fotografía y los denunciaba ante el cuerpo de la ley. Y es que dolía, amarlo así con su terquedad y su rechazo. Y para Steve dolía amar a James con todo y su extraña manera de comportarse, dándole respiros de vida y a la vez arrancándole el corazón del pecho, y a James... a él su calvario era haberse ilusionado como un niño de la misma persona que amó durante toda su vida, pero no sabía que eran el mismo rubio, y no entendía porque, porque no podía alejarse, porque no podía negarse,, porque no podía pensar, y porque no podía negarse a sus besos, una, y otra, y otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Espero les haya gustado, perdonen si les dolió, todo es necesario en esta historia para que sea como debe ser, como la he pensado que tiene que terminar y que se desarrollaría nun  
> Como siempre digo, si gustan de dejar un kudo o un comentario yo encantada de ello, me alegraría saber si les gusta la historia u.u


	16. Botón de reinicio, por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Personalmente amo este capítulo en particular. Tardé porque me robaron el dispositivo donde tenía almacenado el archivo donde tengo escritos los capítulos y perdí unos tres después del último que había publicado, por eso pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero no les dejaré con las ganas, adelante, lean y disfruten de esta entrega nun
> 
> Ah, les advierto que hay una escena de fondue(?)  
> Ahora si, lean y disfruten uvu

Apartamento Barnes  
03:45

James se paseaba cansado por el corredor hacia la cocina, entró ahí y tanteó la pared para hallar el frigorífico, de ahí extrajo un cartón de leche pasteurizada que había comprado el día anterior en compañía de Wanda, buscó además un paquete de panes de la alacena sentándose en la mesada con la mirada en algún lugar, a oscuras después de cerrar la nevera comía un antojo de media noche, se sentía particularmente ansioso y preso de su insomnio por esa noche. Cerró los párpados cuando bebía un trago largo del lácteo, manchó sus comisuras sin querer, se lamió los labios con ese sabor tan distintivo que recordaba de la tarde anterior, no se le olvidaría, era el sabor inédito de los labios de Christopher. Exhaló con una ligera pausa al moverse hacia adelante y bajar de la superficie, dejó en ese lugar el paquete abierto de pan después de haber seleccionado uno de esas redondas y horneadas bolas de harina.

Siguió comiendo sin percatarse de haber ingerido la docena de panes del tamaño de un puño, cuando se dio cuenta había dejado el empaque plástico vacío sobre la mesada, hizo una mueca acabando de beber el resto del litro de leche. Miró hacia el umbral oscuro, ladeó la cabeza y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, desechó lo ya usado en el cesto al lado de la barra. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, en la habitación de la clínica, en Christopher. Sacudió la cabeza regresando sobre sus pasos hacia su alcoba pero comenzó a sentirse mareado de camino, tuvo que desviarse al baño donde ingresó y tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y activarlo. La luz iluminó el cuarto rápidamente, él se observó al espejo, buscó el rollo de papel higiénico de donde tomó una porción y se limpiaba los rastros sobre su labio superior y sus fosas nasales. De nuevo el sangrado, le ardía incluso para respirar y sabía porque, eran las inhalaciones de droga lo que le hacia este daño físico pero no podía dejarlo ya, necesitaba ayuda profesional para escapar de su adicción del mejor modo que podía.

Se veía al espejo sin poder reconocer a esa persona de ahí, las marcas oscuras en sus párpados, el aspecto demacrado, el sangrado esporádico y esa mirada muerta no le hacían justicia de la persona que fue hace unos cuantos años. Se recordaba cómo alguien sonriente, burlón en cierta medida, carismático, elocuente, bromista con ciertas personas y protector con Steve, ahora no quedaba nada del antiguo James, a quién llamó Bucky, ahora solamente era más Buchanan Barnes que antes, se parecía al hombre que lo engendró, a George Barnes, él recordaba a su padre, los años que vivió con esa persona después de la trágica muerte de su madre, sabía lo peligroso que era combinar licor y drogas, conocía los riesgos después de haber presenciado a su propio padre emborracharse e inyectarse heroína en las venas, poco antes de perder la conciencia sentado en la mesa del comedor en su presencia. No pudo hacer nada por detenerlo porque le amenazaba con un revolver militar de sus años al servicio, el hombre se convirtió en alcohólico, en drogadicto y un abusivo padre que le golpeaba sin razones todo el tiempo para luego arrepentirse a media noche apestando a licor.

James bajó la mirada al agua rojiza del lavabo, él había heredado los mismos hábitos espantosos y mortales, sabía cómo terminaría esa historia y en el fondo no quería verse a si mismo ebrio, inhalando cocaína, perdiéndose en su inconsciencia y muriendo de una sobredosis como ya había visto a George hacerlo en el pasado. Apenas habían transcurrido tres años desde aquel entonces y había olvidado lo que era escucharlo pasando de un lado al otro del piso que compartieron en Berlín después de que él mismo huyera del país sin autorización de nadie, si pensaba en ello él también tenía responsabilidad en su trágico final, se había vuelto más reservado desde entonces, víctima de abuso físico y psicológico, no compartía con el hombre aunque lo veía alcoholizarse con mayor frecuencia desde el evento del armario. Se sentó en la tapa del retrete, mirándose las manos, ya no sangraba su nariz pero se sentía terriblemente arrepentido después de que se drogaba y ocurría la consecuencia, tenía que detenerse o encontrar un botón de reinicio, era urgente porque ya su condición había alcanzado otro nivel en los últimos meses. En momentos así recordaba las palabras de George, él siempre le decía “Beber es malo” aunque estaba borracho cuando le aconsejaba, “No consumas drogas, ellas te matarán” y siempre lo decía con la goma aun en su brazo después de inyectarse, “Tu madre siempre te quiso por lo que eras y no por la persona en la que te has convertido. ¿A dónde te llevaste a mi hijo?” eso fue cuando había cumplido su primer mes sin pronunciar palabra alguna, donde aparecía por el corredor a la cocina, comía unas cuantas rebanadas de pan con agua del fregadero y volvía a su alcoba a encerrarse bajo llave sin escucharse ni un mínimo sonido proveniente del interior.

George siempre supo como aconsejarlo y educarlo aunque su vida no era un ejemplo, la perdida de Rebeca conllevo a la desestabilización de ese hogar, Sarah murió ese mismo día, ambas habían salido a hacer compras para sus hogares y un asaltante las abordó en un callejón cuando caminaban despreocupadas, Sarah no opuso resistencia pero Rebeca entró en pánico, dos disparos fue todo lo que se escuchó, y la vida de ambas familias se apagó. James recordaba todavía la reacción de su padre al recibir la llamada, era el cumpleaños de James y su madre había salido a comprarle un obsequio, nunca regresó, no en vida porque cuando la volvió a ver estaba dentro de una caja de madera tallada, detrás de una placa de vidrio y se veía como una muñeca durmiente, pálida, inerte, muerta, y era su culpa. Recordaba haberse hecho fuerte y darle apoyo a Steve en el funeral, él estaba sufriendo también, horriblemente pero Rogers también, ambos fueron presos del alcoholismo de sus padres, Joseph recurrió a la bebida para no pensar en la muerte de su mujer, golpeaba a su hijo cuando regresaba a casa y eventualmente murió, conduciendo en estado de ebriedad. James soportó a su padre por años, fueron seis años de abusos, fueron seis años de dolor, fueron seis años donde no veía la luz del día, vivió con Steve en casa de su tía varios días, a veces semanas cuando las crisis de borrachera eran más frecuentes, y ahora viéndose en el estado que se encontraba tenía miedo de acabar destruyendo a Wanda como su padre lo hizo con él, lastimando a Chris, más de lo que ya podía estar con lo que le dijo, mucho más que eso, y se conocía, caería en unos cuantos tragos de whisky para silenciar a la acusadora voz de su conciencia. 

James se levantó de donde estaba y se lavó el rostro en el lavabo, no podía seguir pensando en trágicos finales, si su vida estaba hecha una mierda todavía podía remediarlo, buscó su teléfono móvil, queriendo escribirle a ese peligroso rubio del aeropuerto, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás una vez lo hiciera, no sabía si él había sido dado de alta ni siquiera si era seguro escribirle un texto pero lo haría, porque su alma se lo pedía con ansias espantosamente dolorosas. A mitad del corredor pensó en algo mejor, buscó el aparato por su sala y después por su alcoba, por la cocina y los cajones, otra vez la sala y lo encontró bajo el sofá, se tumbó en este, miró sus manos después de haber encendido la lámpara del techo. Era temprano aun, pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, no quería despertarlo pero tampoco arriesgarse a que cometiera una idiotez como cierta personita. Se saboreó los labios pálidos, ubicó la aplicación en su móvil y se tomó una fotografía con la cámara frontal de su móvil poco antes de grabar un audio.

“Hola Chris, ya sé, fui un imbécil, lo sé bien pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Verás... estoy confundido ahora, todo va demasiado rápido y no me adapto a lo que ocurre entre nosotros, pero no puedo mentirte... me gustas, de una forma que no creí que me gustaría nadie en la vida, siento que debo hacer algo por remediar mis errores y mis metidas de pata pero ya sabes cómo soy, me cerraré cuando estemos frente a frente, te agradecería que me des tiempo de asimilar, que vayas más lento porque me asusta lo que pueda ocurrir si no nos controlamos.

Escucha, no quería decirte aquello pero no es un misterio para ninguno de los dos, esto es ilegal, irás preso si tu amigo te denuncia, y no quiero eso, ya te estoy escuchando con tu 'Me gusta el peligro, James' pero no, a mi no, no quiero que vayas a la cárcel por una pasión que pudiéramos enfriar hasta que sea seguro. Eso es un 'Tienes que esperar un año', yo estoy dispuesto a esperar doce meses, si tú me quieres cómo me has dicho ya, lo entenderás y tomarás este tiempo de espera para conocernos mejor, porque tú no tienes ni idea del tipo de persona que yo soy, podría involucrarte en tantos delitos como no imaginas porque solamente conoces mi carita bonita.

Creo que eso era lo que quería decirte primero, ahora lo segundo. Espero que estés mejor, no te esfuerces demasiado, yo iré a visitarte después, ahora no, es de madrugada cuando estoy grabando esto así que ya entenderás el porque me escucho así... cuídate mucho, señor acosador”

Deslizó su dedo para que se enviara la grabación y se quedó tendido viendo el techo, paseando su mirada sobre la madera, detallando nada en la oscuridad. Cerró los párpados, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo imposible de ignorar entre sus piernas, no podía hacer que no estaba ahí porque empezaba a ser insistente, demandaba contacto físico, con esa piel pálida como yogurt descremado que poseía su futuro tutor. Jadeaba constante, pasaba saliva, bajó la mirada notando el abultamiento entre sus piernas. Sabía que significaba, pensó en ir al baño para aliviarse pero al primer intento de moverse el fuego abrasador lo envolvió de pies a cabeza. Apretó el aparato en su mano saboreando sus propios labios.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el cojín mullido. Movió la cadera frotándose con el sofá, necesitaba aliviarse de alguna manera, liberar la tensión acumulada en esa zona a la mayor brevedad posible. La temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaría más, mientras no hiciera algo al respecto, la mesa de centro se encontraba fuera de su alcance y no podría alcanzarla para colocar ahí su teléfono móvil. Otro meneo involuntario de cadera y la voz ya se le rompía. Su pecho subía y bajaba, inhalando y exhalando acalorado. El sudor humedecía la tela de su camiseta gris. Entreabrió los párpados, su mano libre descendió delineando el discreto relieve de su abdomen, cruzó la línea permitida. Los dedos se sumergieron y con agarre autoritario...

-Christopher- Separó los labios evocando su nombre en la cima de su delirio. Fantaseaba que esa era su mano, los dedos cerca de la pantalla accidentalmente activaron una grabación, él jadeaba con necesidad, aspiraba el aroma que emanaba su propio cuerpo hundido en el deseo carnal y una pasión que lo consumía sin piedad –Por favor- Suplicó con un gemido ahogado en la garganta. Buscaba con la mirada, como si él estuviera ahí, como si quisiera su aprobación o si deseara la presencia de su cuerpo sobre el suyo instruyendo y guiando el desastre que era.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, la cremallera abierta, su mano agarraba la longitud, subía, bajaba, alcanzaba la base y presionaba en ascenso. Arqueaba la espalda. Separó las piernas moviendo su cadera al ritmo que su mano fantasma le imponía –Ah Christopher- Gimió contra la bocina del teléfono celular. Los jadeos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes porque aumentaba el movimiento de su mano. Ser suave y gentil no le satisfacía, parte de él era masoquista, parte de él ansiaba la intervención de Evans dentro de su cuerpo con el vaivén intenso que debía esconder en su cadera.

Su mano estimulaba su sexo, arriba, abajo, húmedo se deslizaban los dedos, de sus labios los gemidos brotaban, uno tras otro, ahogando la voz de su razón, amordazando al sentido común –Evans, hazme tuyo... mmm Chris, desearía que entrases en mi ahora porque ¡Ah te necesito dentro de mí, Christopher Evans!- La presión en la base le hizo derramarse con el bóxer y el pantalón a medio bajar, las piernas separadas, el cabello desparramado en el cojín, el cuerpo sudoroso, el calor sofocante, la sensación temblorosa de debilidad que se apoderaba de sus piernas –Chris- Gimió con un aire felino que rogaba por él, porque le tocara ahora, que hiciera estragos con su cuerpo si así deseaba pero lo anhelaba con un ardor que quemaba la piel –Evans ah Evans, me gustas demasiado- Las emociones se agolpaban, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no tardaron en descender sin presa que las retuviera. Veía la lámpara apagada del techo, los dedos hundidos en su esencia, era caliente y espeso, jadeaba con un quiebre en la garganta. Comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, las amargas gotas brotaban y rodaban cuando parpadeaba –Soy una perra fácil... tenían razón- Lloraba desconsolado, la excitación y la culpabilidad no permitían que su cerebro pensara. Inhaló profundo para serenarse, deslizó los dedos, oyó el ruido que hizo su teléfono y al ver la pantalla palideció, se acababa de enviar un audio entero de toda su masturbación. Todo lo que dijo quedó grabado, se lo había enviado a Christopher, fue un accidente haber grabado pero ya el error había sido cometido.

-Mierda... no, mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer -u-  
> Se los dije, el capítulo es bello con todo y su final inesperado x'D  
> No sufran, todo es necesario para la trama, amarán más el siguiente capítulo con este par :u  
> Espero les haya gustado, si gustan dejen algún kudo, compartan la historia con más personas y no olviden dejarme su opinión, me ayuda a saber si les gusta ;u;  
> La autora se despide hasta la próxima aparición~

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Hola.  
> Gracias personita por leer.  
> Pues, esta es mi segunda vez escribiendo algo de este par y todavía no me siento cómoda con ciertos personajes pero allí voy e.e  
> Espero te haya gustado, puedes dejarme algo(?)  
> Lo agradecería, un kudo, un comentario, un pan, lo que sea(?)
> 
> Me despido y reaparezco la próxima uvu


End file.
